Heart Of A Machine
by ENZIK
Summary: NEW SUMMARY Kane turns his anger on Shane MacMahon to start the rivalry we all saw on TV. Can Dark Angel stop him from doing something dangerous? Find out in the next few chapters.
1. An Angel

Summary: In rebuilding a new, Face version of the Ministry, the Undertaker introduces a new female superstar who catches his little brother, Kane's eye. Will the accept him? Or shun him for his appearance like all others?  
  
Details: For more fun, I've decided to not have a Roster split in this. Unlike my story "Another Dilemma", Kane IS on house arrest.(In Another Dilemma, I got past the match with RVD before they actually aired it on TV so I had no idea Kane would be put on house arrest but now that I have more details from it I can portray Kane better ^.^)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story except for the new female, whose name is Alektra Gonzales/Dark Angel.  
  
Author: Shadow  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
It had been an electrifying night so far on Smackdown! Thursday night, three days after Kane's haneous rampage on RAW when a match with RVD turned into an all out brawl, ending in no competition. The same night he tombstoned, CEO Linda McMahon. But there were other matters at hand now. The F.B.I were on Undertaker's case again, although he had the help of the APA again, evening the odds. The show began with John Cena, calling the Undertaker out, doing so of course, by throwing out one of his raps about him. In response the Undertaker rode out, expecting a one on one fight but instead was jumped by the F.B.I. Together the full blooded italians and Cena began a beating on the Undertaker but did not get to far, as the Acolyte Protection Agency came to his rescue. As the four lightweights fled from the ring, the Undertaker called for a mic. When he got one in his hand he eyed his four attackers and pointed at them.  
  
"Ya know, I've taken alotta crap from the four of you." He pointed a gloved finger as he glared with anger and annoyance at the hip-hop superstar and the F.B.I who were throwing italian hand gestures and cussing him out. Nevertheless, he continued. "And I think you picked the wrong night to piss me off, seeing as how me and these two?" He paused, using his other hand to gesture to Farooq and Bradshaw. "We've put together a little surprise for people who need a lesson, in learning how to respect others. So I suggest you watch your backs, because we wouldn't wanna see you miss one of your upcoming lessons." And as his music started up again he tossed the microphone to the floor and turned to the APA, conversing with them secretly from the fans ears. "Y'all two get the other folks ready. I wanna get this over with tonight."  
  
"No problem Mark." Farooq nodded, agreeingly with the Undertaker.  
  
"Gotcha." Bradshaw acknowledged as well and the two left the ring, heading backstage once the four idiots were gone. Undertaker followed seconds behind and mounted his Harley, cranking up the motor and rode off after the two, riding in between them, getting backstage first, to return his bike to the parking lot.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
The police men sat on the old couch, drinking from their coffee cups as they enjoyed the wrestling show, talking amongst themselves friendly about how the Undertaker was gonna kick the F.B.I and Cena's pansy asses, and how anxious they were to see the surprise the dead man had in store for the four. There were ten officers in total. Six of them were in the house on the couch and in the char, while two were out front and two at the back door. All of them in their own way filling out their duty of making sure to keep the monster that was in the house, in his room, blaring his hardcore, heavy metal over his speakers so loud they could just make out what he was exactly listening to from where they were. They had to bring him all his meals for he only came out of his bedroom to go to the bathroom. And it was around dinner time for the terrifying prisoner.  
  
"Who's turn is it?" One of the cops on the couch said, taking a drink of his coffee.  
  
"It's Jack's." The one in the chair said, and they all turned to a skinny, officer on the couch.  
  
The officer gulped and got up, going into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He sorted through the items inside. It was almost impossible to find something in there. Nothing was in order, but all jumbled around instead. After digging through for a few minutes he decided just to give him some of the KFC they bought that day. He pulled out the box and a coke. He put two pieces on a plate with a biscuit and heated it up. Afterwards he picked up the plate and soda and slowly crept from the kitchen to the dark hallway. Sweat glistened his face now and his breaths were shaky. he had his gun and tazer but he was still so afraid of what hid behind the door with the Slayer poster on the front. He put the coke on an empty spot on the plate and with a shaky hand, knocked on the door loudly. After a few long seconds, he was about to knock again before the door knob clicked...turned. Jack, the officer, was so scared he felt he might piss himself. The door opened a few cracks and he met eyes with the machine, who's firery gaze burnt a hole through his soul.  
  
Kane had Hatebreed blaring on his stereo as he watched Smackdown! with the closed caption on and the sound muted. Through the screaming lyrics of "I Will Be Heard", he heard a knock on his door. He looked at his alarm clock, and figured it was one of the cops with his dinner. He let out a deep breath of annoyance as he rose from his chair infront of the tv and walked to the door. He pulled it open enough to see the officer. He didn't look at the food but knew what it was from the smell. He had to admit, it did smell good. He usually ate a pop tart for breakfast and sandwhiches for lunch and dinner. He locked eyes with the terrified officer. He knew he could see his eyes under the black towel he wore to shadow his face.  
  
"Y-y-you're dinner." The officer uttered out, handing the plate towards him. He looked down at it and opened the door more, taking the dish from him. He eyed it some and looked back up at him coldly.  
  
"Thank you..." And he slammed the door before the officer could reply.  
  
He took the plate back to his chair and sat down, setting it on his lap, placing the coke on the floor near his feet. He looked back at the tv as Smackdown! came back from the commercial break, idly taking a bite out of the chicken leg. He was curious himself from what Undertaker said at the beginning. Big brother had a plan for the idiots. He wondered 'what?'. He would not be there at the arena, but a camera man and Lilian Garcia would be arriving at his house some time that night to interview him on his actions three days ago. How he tombstoned Linda McMahon, made RVD need stitches in his head from slamming his face into the stage lights, how he knocked the King and several officials out cold. How he set JR alight. He planned to cooperate by all means...but if that bitch made fun of him one time he would make her oh so sorry, and those punk ass officers wouldn't be able to do shit about it. He chuckled with a delightful smirk as he watched the tv and thought of this. He looked down at his plate, picking up his buttered biscuit, then back at the tv, taking a bite from it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
The black car pulled up as Bradshaw and Farooq stood, having waited a half an hour. They were with a camera man, getting this arrival on air. The driver door opened and Dennis Knight, last known as Midian stepped out, dressed in a pair of blue jeans, snake skin boots, and a black t-shirt. He approached the APA members with a smile, giving greeting hand slaps and brotherly hugs as the front passenger and one of the back doors opened. From the front passenger side, came the oh so large, Viscera, in his old black wrestling attire which was simply a t-shirt, pants, boots and a leather coat, with the addition of sunglasses. He grinned with his colored black lips and his fist met Farooq's.  
  
"Long time brothas." Viscera acknowledged the APA along with Midian.  
  
"It's good to see you guys again." Bradshaw said with his muscular arms crossed, before looking over their shoulders at the opening back door. "Got someone with ya?"  
  
"Oh, yeah." Midian turned as a third person exited the car, shutting the door.  
  
A woman!. Her raven black hair hung down to her shoulders, nicely styled. She wore a pair of black tight jeans that exposed the shape of her slender legs very well. There was no area for a belt to be put in so they were a bit low, in which the straps of her skimpy underwear was visible. With the jeans she wore a black sports bra and a black leather jacket that was left open and extended to her mid thighs. Her eyes like Viscera's also hidden by sunglasses. She walked over to the four men, her boots clicking against the concrete, straightening the gloves on her hands.  
  
"Taker insisted we welcome her." Viscera noted. "Y'all, this is Dark Angel."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Farooq said, while Bradshaw only nodded with a smile.  
  
"C'mon. Let's go meet the big man." Bradshaw said.  
  
The five left the parking lot, being watched by the camera man who didn't follow, but just left it on them as they walked.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Zach Gowen bounced off the ropes and hit Big Show with a shoulder charge, bouncing off of him like he was a small child. Vince McMahon wanted to punish the handicap superstar and this was how he planned on it. A hardcore match with Big Show. Zach was busted open while Show was only covered in sweat. He bounced off the ropes again and came at him, attempting to knock him off of his feet. No effect. Again, no effect. Finally he tried for a fourth attempt and Big Show grew tired of it. This time he caught Zach by the throat and hoisted him up over his head, chokeslamming him hard onto the mat, going down on his knees as he did, and placed his hands over the laid out man's chest, as the referee went to count the pin. 1..2..3. The arena filled with boos as the Big Show gave a roar of triumph at his victory. His song played as he held his arms high in the air, victorious.  
  
Only a few seconds went by before the lights went out in the arena. The fans boos turned into a confused commotion. A few more seconds went by before the fans exploded into cheers at the sound they hadn't heard in ages. The sound of a heavy gong. A blue light filled the ring and the fans could see that Big Show was turning in circles, confused and nervous, wondering what the hell was going on. The gong sounded again and this time, the Big Show met the fate of a four man attack. The APA, along with Viscera and Midian, entered the ring and sprung their fury on the 7'2 brute. This brought heavy cheers by the fans.  
  
As the four beat the living hell out of the Big Show who was aboslutely helpless, Undertaker made his way down to the ring on foot, followed by Dark Angel. They entered the ring as the attack ended with Viscera delivering his splash jump on Big Show, leaving him sprawled in the middle of the ring, while Zach recovered outside. Undertaker moved to the other side of the ring, retrieving a microphone. He walked back over to Big Show, leaning down as he spoke.  
  
"You see what happens, boy, when you have a lack of respect for people who deserve every damn bit of it." He rose back up, looking to the crowd, as most of them had turned on their lighters. "And all of you here have witnessed the creation. The birth....of The Ministry Of Respect."  
  
He threw the mic to the floor as his music played, leaving the fans cheering wildly, and exited the ring with the five members of the Ministry.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Kane left his plate and empty can on his night stand as he watched the creation of the new Ministry fall into play. It was interesting to see big brother doing something big again but that wasn't what had his attention. What he had his eyes on was Dark Angel. The female of the group. She was so....beautiful. Angel was indeed the correct name for her.  
  
"Kane?"  
  
Upon hearing his name he snapped out of his trance of seeing the beautiful, new, female superstar. He turned to look at Lilian Garcia and the camera man. They had been on the interview for a bit now. He had hardly looked at her when he answered her questions, as he watched his muted tv, though he shut his music off. His answers, he figured, were probably odd to her. 'Why did you set Jim Ross on fire?'-'He wanted to understand my pain, so I let him.' 'Why did you tombstone the CEO of the company, Linda McMahon?'-'She dared to call me responsible for what I do. I punish those guilty of making fun of me. If they didn't make fun of me, they wouldn't get hurt!' He had answered many questions, gave explanations he thought were logical. He had come close to becoming angry many times but he knew he would get nowhere with the four officers in his room to keep him from attacking Lilian. She continued her questions.  
  
"Kane...are you, in any way, sorry for hurting JR and Linda?"  
  
Kane remained quiet for what seemed like long minutes, but in reality it was only a few seconds.  
  
"..No.." He turned to her, so he could get a glimpse of her out of the corner of his eye from under the towel. "..You can go now."  
  
"Kane I just wanna ask you one more--"  
  
"You can go now..." He raised his voice to normal, above the whispering tone he used when he first said it, adding a touch of annoyance to it.  
  
"Okay. Thank you Kane. We hope to see you at work again soon."  
  
Lilian packed up her papers and got up from Kane's bed where she sat and left with the camera man and the four officers. Kane heard his door close behind him and glanced back at it, then looked at the screen as Terri was backstage, interviewing the new, Ministry Of Respect. Once again Kane watched Dark Angel. She had an incredible body, he had to admit. Rarely did he pay attention to women. But the way she sat up on the crate, relaxed as Undertaker talked to Terri about how some of the superstars needed to learn some respect and that the six of them would show it to them. Kane couldn't help but smile when he read the captions of what Undertaker said next.  
  
"I've seen how some of these pistle neck punk asses, treat my little brother after he was forced to unmask. And I garuntee you they're gonna pay, along with anybody else who hurts him. He'll beat the crap out of them, and then we'll come and finish the job." He looked at the camera as if he knew Kane was watching. "Kane. I got your back bro. If you ever need anything, we're willing to help."  
  
Kane bowed his head, smiling some more, even wider. It made him feel good that his brother still cared. He thought of the day the fire struck him. He knew it was an accident that Mark burnt their home. But would the rest of the Ministry show true respect? They had yet to see him. His hideousness. His scars. What if he told Dark Angel, how beautiful he thought she was? Would she respond kindly? Or would she shun him and call him a freak? He thought about it some and as the interview ended with the Ministry, Kane switched the tv off. He had seen enough to make him somewhat happy for the night. He took the towel off his head and set it on his night stand beside the plate of chicken bones and the empty soda can. He was already in a wifebeater and a pair of black sweat pants. He climbed into bed, not bothering to pull the covers over himself, as he lay his head back, crossing his hands over his chest, and drifted off into sleep, thinking of Dark Angel. And with her in his mind, he couldn't wait to go to work, in hopes the Ministry would be there and he could meet her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
I hope you enjoyed this. Please send me some reviews with your thoughts on this and if you'd like me to continue. 


	2. Making Friends

Disclaimer: I only own Dark Angel. WWE owns the rest.  
  
Reminder: We're pretending ther was no roster split here, if you're confused about Undertaker and Kane interacting.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Undertaker sat up on a table, Viscera stood by with his arms crossed, Midian sat cross legged on the floor, looking up at all of them, Farooq and Bradshaw sat on either side of the Undertaker, and Dark Angel leaned against the wall, filing her nails. Her sunglasses were in the pocket of her jacket. She had black eye shadow and black lipstick on. The camera man joined them to pick up their normal conversation in the middle of it. When the arena door opened, and the six heard the sound of chains and shackles ringing, they all turned as four officers stepped inside, turning around and calling for someone to come on in. Undertaker's heart almost sank to the bottom of his gut when he saw who it was in the shackles.  
  
Kane babystepped into the arena, since he couldn't walk normally, his cuffed hands held out infront of him, his towel covered head bowed. He was in his gear already as usual. He didn't see the Ministry yet. Two more officers walked by his side and the other four behind him. He was there tonight to see if they could get him to perform appropriatly in a match. He could hear the sneakers of a lightweight person approaching. From the shape of the shadow on the floor he knew it was a camera man. He dared not look up.  
  
"I'll be right back, guys." Undertaker gestured with his hand to tell his team mates to wait there.  
  
He got up off of the table and walked over. His boots making louder clicks than the smaller camera man did. He stopped infront of the officers, hands on his hips.  
  
"Hey, what the hell is this?" He gestured to Kane's hands and feet at the shackles. "He look like a murderer to you?"  
  
The officers looked at eachother, then at Kane, then back to Undertaker, unsure if it was wise. One stepped up.  
  
"He's under house arrest for violent behavior, sir." He said to the towering biker.  
  
"I don't give a damn if he's on house arrest or not. I can take ten pigs watching him, but shackling is out of the question.." Undertaker paused, rubbing his mustach in thought. "Look, why don't ya give him to me for the night. I promise he'll be in good hands, and he won't hurt anybody."  
  
Undertaker watched as the officers exchanged glances, then looked at his brother who's head was sunk down, then back at him.  
  
"Sir you do realize you are accepting full responsibility, and you will be held accountable, if he lays his hands on anyone in a harmful manner?" One officer said.  
  
"Yes sir, I understand that." Undertaker nodded in agreement.  
  
After another short pause, one officer pulled a set of keys from his belt and began unlocking the handcuffs.  
  
"We're turning you over to your brother Kane." The officer said.  
  
The other officer got out his keys and undid the shackles on Kane's feet. A third reached and unbuckled the belt on his waist and took the shackles in his arms. Kane's arms lowered to the sides and the officers continued their way into the arena. They would stay there incase Kane did lose control and was too much for Undertaker to handle. Undertaker gave Kane a light slap on the arm.  
  
"C'mon man." Undertaker gestured for his little brother to follow him.  
  
Kane looked up at him for a second, then lowered his head again, following him back to the group. Undertaker resumed his position on the table.  
  
"Guys you all know my brother." Undertaker noted to the men. "Angel this is my brother, Kane."  
  
Kane was greeted by the APA, Midian and Viscera like an old, returning friend. He could see the boots of Dark Angel step infront of him and he glanced up some, only enough to see her face but not allowing her to see his eyes. She looked him over some before speaking in a soft, smooth voice.  
  
"Hi Kane, good to meet you." She put out a slender, gloved hand, smiling.  
  
Kane looked at the hand, hesitating some before he reached out with his own gloved hand, taking hers by the base of the fingers and giving a gentle, nervous shake. Undertaker watched with his hands on his lap, smiling some at how well Kane was getting along with the Ministry already. He realized, all Kane needed was some respect, and what better place to get it from than the Ministry of it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Our Lady Peace's "Whatever", the theme of Chris Benoit, later that night played loudly over the speakers. The rabid wolverine emerged from the curtains to the many cheers of the fans. His attire color tonight was black spandex pants with silver designs on the legs. He headed towards the ring, trying to keep from shaking. He was a brave superstar and never backed down from a fight but he had never faced this opponent that Stone Cold and Eric Bischoff both agreed on. He reached the ring, walking up the stairs and ducked under the top rope, entering, flexing his muscles some as he paced around the ring.  
  
Backstage, just feet away from the curtain, Undertaker stood conversing with Kane.  
  
"Alright look, this is an exibition match. Benoit's not gonna make fun o'you, ok? Go out there and give him a run for his money, but don't break his ass, ya got me?" Undertaker noticed Kane was looking down, with heavy huffs. He tapped him on the chin, getting him to look up. "Hey, hey. Listen to me. Don't hurt anyone out there. Ya got me?"  
  
Kane nodded quietly and Undertaker gave him a brotherly slap on the back, sending him off for the curtain as Benoit's music ceased. As Kane reached the curtain the flames exploded from the stage, followed by his music as the lights turned red and he stepped out into view, recieving wild cheers from his little Kaneanites although he could make out a fair amount of boos from the die hard fans of Linda. Benoit exited the ring as Kane reached mid ramp, giving him his spot for his intro. Kane reached up to the top ropes, pulling himself up and stepped over into the middle. He threw the towel off his head and held his arms high, bringing them down to summon the explosion. His music faded, and the lights returned to normal as Benoit re- entered the ring.  
  
The two superstars eyed eachother. Benoit paced uncomfortably back and forth as the towering machine just stood there. The bell rang and it cued Kane's movement. He took a few steps towards Benoit. The smaller opponent lunged forward, going for a grapple. Kane went with it, before hoisting Benoit up and tossing him up and down on the mat. Benoit regained his footing, shaking his head to clear it some. This guy was strong. Too strong. Too big. But he knew he could beat that, he had to! It was the only way he would survive this monster. He bounced off the ropes, coming at Kane for a clothesline. Kane ducked forward, and turned around. Benoit came back off the other side and he stuck his foot out, causing him to collide face first into his boot, dropping him like a door nail.  
  
Kane turned, making his way for the ropes but Chris grabbed him by the foot, pulling him down face first into the mat into an anklelock. Kane managed to pull the foot in and shove outwards, sending him into the ropes. He turned, just as Benoit was coming off the ropes and was caught in the chest with a clothesline. Benoit continued, bouncing off the ropes and brought an elbow down on Kane's chest. The big red machine jerked at the impact and Benoit slid his arm under his leg, holding it up going for the pin. 1..2.. In one smooth motion Kane freed his leg and sat up. Fans roared as he got up and the two engaged in an exchange of fists. Kane soon got irritated of this and grabbed Chris's arm, whipping him into the ropes. As Chris came back he swung his hand out to catch him for the chokeslam.  
  
Chris ducked under and came off the other set of ropes, as Kane turned, he leapt up, catching him in the head with a tornado kick. Kane staggered back, almost losing his footing. Seeing that he didn't Chris came off the ropes again, this time, landing a dropkick which sent Kane outside of the ring and hard onto the floor. Kane sat there dazed. Chris didn't want him to get the advantage again. He made his way for the turnbuckle and climbed to the very top. He waited for Kane to get to his feet before he dove off the top, splashing right into Kane and sending them both onto the metal ramp. They both lay side by side, dazed and worn out, but Chris anxiously, struggled to get to his feet, beating Kane to it as he was up when the maniac was only up on all fours. He put him down with a stomp to the head. He continued driving his boot into his head, back and ribs. He let the referee get to a six count before helping Kane up and shoved him back into the ring. He followed, climbing to the top ropes.  
  
Kane turned to see Chris up top. He came sailing off the top going for an aerial dropkick. Kane caught him by the throat, interrupting the attack. He braced his hand on his back, ready for the chokeslam but was distracted by something coming from the ramp. Triple H. With a million dollar smile on his face he came jogging down to the ring. Kane growled and shoved Benoit into the corner, as the referee approached the ropes to prevent him from coming any closer. A few seconds later, Kane felt some tap him on the shoulder, and he turned.  
  
Shane McMahon came from his hiding spot in the crowd. He climbed over the barrier and grabbed a chair from the bell ringer's table. He entered the ring as Triple H, whom he talked into playing as a distraction argued with the referee. He walked up behind his mother's attacker from last week and tapped his shoulder. Kane turned around and Shane gave a hard whack over his head with the chair. The impact gave a loud crack and Kane fell, blood beginning to seep out of a fresh wound. Shane tossed the chair out and rolled out of the ring, hiding behind the apron.  
  
Chris Benoit put a hand to his head as he came to and noticed that Kane was laid out. He didn't know how but he didn't care. He crawled over to him with all his strength and draped his arm over his chest as the referee turned away from Triple H, and counted the pin. 1..2..3! His music played as Lilian talked through the microphone.  
  
"Here is your winner by pinfall. Chris Benoit!!"  
  
Shane stood up from his hiding spot, a cold smile on his face as he walked around to meet Triple H and together they gave heartless laughs at the out cold and bloody Kane. Chris remained laying on his back in the ring to catch his breath. His face and chest were glazed with sweat, while Kane's was covered in blood. Despite the referee's attempts, Kane did not come to. Benoit sat up, rolling over to examine as well. He was in no way in this conspiracy, he was just out to wrestle.  
  
Shane and Hunter gave a final laugh as they turned, making their way up the ramp. Halfway there the lights faded out and the old Ministry's titan tron video played along with the Undertaker's You're Gonna Pay theme. The two stopped, mouths gaping wide as they stepped back in fear.  
  
To put it in basic words, Undertaker was pissed off. He watched the match in his locker room and gathered the entire group when he saw Shane cheap shot Kane with the chair. Now the CEO's son and the champion were retreating from the ramp as a white light shined on the six member team who advanced down the ramp towards them all with looks of anger on their faces. The two finally turned heel and hauled ass for the crowd. Undertaker lead the chase after them, followed by the APA and Viscera. Midian and Dark Angel slid into the ring to check up on Kane as he became concious again. Benoit backed up, gesturing with his hands he meant no harm as he exited the ring, making his retreat up the ramp, turning to look at the ring again. Kane sat up, putting his gloved hand to his bloody wound and looked at it, before glancing to Midian and Dark Angel. He turned to the ramp, eyeing Chris Benoit with a cold, emotionless stare. Once more Benoit gave the hand gesture that he had nothing to do with it.  
  
Kane continued to watch him as the silence was broken by his theme for the last few moments before they went off the air. He winced and touched his wound again. It stung like a bitch. He'd pay Shane McMahon back for that when he saw him again. He felt hands pat his back and shoulder and turned to Midian and Dark Angel.  
  
"Hey, are you ok?" Angel asked in a concerned manner.  
  
"Can you walk ok man?" Midian followed up after her question with his own.  
  
Kane simply nodded to them and turned to the referee who had his towel for him. He snatched it out of his hand and flipped out of the ring, eyeing Midian and the beautiful Angel once more before turning and making his way up the ramp and through the curtains. He met up with the team of officers who immediatly rushed over to him when they saw his condition.  
  
"Kane, are you ok?" One officer asked.  
  
"I'm fine..." He said coldly. "Take me home.."  
  
He slipped the towel over his head and allowed them to shackle him where they lead him to the truck and drove him for the hotel room. As he sat in the back of the truck he rested his head against the wall as he thought about Dark Angel. He couldn't get those words out of his head. "Are you ok? Are you ok?" Her sweet voice echoed through his mind. She was concerned for him. She wanted to know if he was hurt. It brought a small smile to his face as he chuckled softly. He couldn't wait for his next day of work, where he would have so many things to look forward to. Seeing Dark Angel again, being with his brother again who accepted him, and although it would be tricky, he would make Shane pay for his deed he pulled tonight.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
So what did y'all think of that chapter? Pretty cool I hope. I tried my best to have Kane's think of his new feelings for Dark Angel. As for the Shane McMahon incident I thought it might be cool to get him involved as a thorn in Kane's side, wanting revenge for his mother. And I'll try to get Dark Angel and Kane's feelings for her mixed up in this. Please R/R! 


	3. Touched By An Angel

A/n: Thanks alot for the reviews everyone, I appreciate it. I'm really glad you enjoyed it. I'd like to give some credit to FanFiction.Net member Ellectra. She gave me the idea of having Shane McMahon return for revenge for his mother and become a thorn in Kane's side. As for Triple H I just figured since he's engaged to Stephanie in real life, he should be the asshole he is too and aid his future brother in law. Oh but don't worry....the two...will feel the burn...Mwahahahahahaha!!!!! And now we continue. ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: Just a reminder, WWE owns the wrestlers here, I only own Dark Angel(P.S: What do y'all think of her?)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Smackdown! was sold out the next night, as everyone wanted to see more heat from what happened to Kane by the hands of Shane McMahon. The commentators for the show, Tazz and Michael Cole(no roster split still but hey these guys still gotta work, lol) were welcoming everyone and discussing the matter which happened three days back on Monday night RAW when Kane faced Chris Benoit in an exhibition match.  
  
The chattering of the fans turned into boos as the silence from the speakers played a familiar theme of the antagonist of last week. "Here Comes The Money" played as Shane came strutting his stuff in a neat pair of black dress suit pants, neat black shoes and a white button up shirt. A surprise to all, was his wife Marissa Mazzola, walking by his side in a blue spaghetti string and black jeans. As they walked, the announcer introduced them.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, being accompanied to the ring by his wife Marissa Mazzola, the President of the WWE New Media, Shane McMahon!"  
  
Despite her friendly smiles to the fans, the two still recieved boos although she figured they were probably all towards her husband for striking that man with the chair. Shane climbed up the steps followed by Marissa, where he spread the ropes for her "gentlemanly" like, helping her into the ring, then got in himself and took the mic from the announcer, smiling happily, which drew more boos. His music cut and he paused some, before speaking in a happy, lighthearted manner.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Thursday night Smackdown! First of all I'm happy to introduce you all to my lovely wife Marissa, who will be at my side for the next few weeks."  
  
Shane paced around the ring, ignoring the very familiar "Asshole" chant from the crowds for a few seconds before actually acknowledging it.  
  
"Ya know you people call me that name...and for what? For what reason do I deserve to be called that? Because I struck Kane over the head with a chair this past Monday night? I did it for good reason. I did it because he deserved it. He DESERVED it...for attacking my mother last week."  
  
Some fans who saw it Shane's way cheered for his speech although they were flooded out with the booing majority. Shane narrowed his eyes at them, angry.  
  
"And in case you have short term memory loss.." Shane spoke up again, "I want to, as much as I don't wanna see this with my very eyes, because it's just too traumatizing, but I'd like to refresh your memory, let's take you back to Raw, last week, Monday night near the end of the show." The titan tron lit up with a paused video, showing Kane surrounded by the referees, his eyes on Linda. "Kane was scheduled to face Rob Van Dam but he turned it into chaos, and this was the result!"  
  
The video unpaused. Kane threw the officials out of his way and Shane lowered his eyes as he only listened to the commentators words that night. The fans watched as Kane seized Linda by the throat, telling her he wouldn't be stopped then flipped her upside down and held her around the waist, before tombstoning her headfirst into the mat. The video ended when Kane exited through the curtain. Shane looked up when it was over.  
  
"As a result of that, Kane's house arrest time has been lengthened and I have been asked to take over my father's position while he takes care of my mother in our home." Shane looked around, knowing boos would come and they did. "And as current, head CEO substitute, I would like to let Kane know that my revenge, did not end this past Monday, oh no. It will continue, until you--"  
  
He was cut off with a simultaneous blackout and the Ministry video playing with Undertaker's music. The curtain parted and Undertaker stepped out, heading for the ring followed by Midian and Viscera. He was dressed in all black, including his old "Big Evil" shirt and a black bandana. Midian and Viscera wore their old wrestling attire as always. They reached the ring, and Undertaker slid under the bottom ropes and stood up, getting in Shane's face as Midian and Viscera made their way up the steps and stepped under the top rope, circling Shane and his wife who looked at the nervously. The lights lit up as the music ended and Undertaker reached for Shane's hand with the microphone grabbing around his hand tight and pulled it and the mic up to his mouth. He remained standing there, glaring at Shane for a few seconds allowing the fans wild cheers to quiet down.  
  
"....Does the word, "misunderstood"....mean anything t'yer punk ass?..."  
  
Shane was drawn back a bit, as well as nervous being around the big man who he was hardly ever on good terms with. Worried for his wife he turned to Marissa, who was keeping her eyes on Viscera and Midian. He snapped back into reality when Undertaker snapped his fingers and lightly slapped him in the cheek to regain eye contact.  
  
"Hey! I'm talkin' to you boy. Does the word...."misunderstood"....mean a damn thing to you? Do you know what it means?"  
  
"Y-yes 'Taker I do." Shane gulped.  
  
"Well then give me one good reason that you had to attack my little brother when he's simply misunderstood and going through hard times right now." Shane tried to answer but Undertaker got in his face raising his voice. "It's your mother's fault..that she got tombstoned last week and it's all those referees' and agents' fault that they got their asses whooped. They got into the way of a pissed off animal, and when you corner an animal like they my brother on that stage, you WILL get hurt." Shane drew back some but Undertaker pulled him by his hand he had a grip on to keep him from escaping. "Kane....is under my watch now. He's my responsibility, while here, given to me by the officers who watch him.....I'm willing to accept any consequences on me, if he comes out here tonight and beats your ass because I won't stop him. The best advice I can give you is to watch your back, because the Big Red Machine doesn't accept apologies!"  
  
Undertaker gave Shane a rough shove making him stumble and almost losing his footing. He signaled for Midian and Viscera for the three to take leave, and turned to the curtain where a large explosion nearly blinded him.  
  
-A few minutes before- The officers lead Kane into the arena, in shackles until they were met by the APA and Dark Angel.  
  
"Is Undertaker here?" One officers asked the three.  
  
"Yeah he's here, just turn him over to us and we'll watch him until he gets back, he's at the ring now." Bradshaw answered.  
  
"You three are friends?"  
  
"We're his Ministry." Farooq said.  
  
"Alright."  
  
The three officers with keys unlocked Kane's shackles and he joined the three in walking further into the arena, keeping his face hidden by the towel.  
  
"What's Mark doing in the ring?" Kane asked darkly and softly.  
  
"Shane's out there talking crap and--"  
  
Bradshaw started to say before Kane quickened up his pace when he heard fact that Shane was here. He marched for the entrance area, walking as fast as he could.  
  
"Whoa hold on Kane, we're 'sposed to watch you!" Bradshaw called.  
  
"Kane!" Dark Angel tried but Kane didn't even look back.  
  
"I'm not 5 years old!" Kane called back as he walked.  
  
"Shit." Farooq bit his lip in frustration. "What are we gonna do? We can't stop him."  
  
"Maybe Mark, Vis and Dennis can." Dark Angel said hopefully.  
  
-Back to present- The explosion sounded, followed by his Finger Eleven theme and Kane walked through the curtains, letting his body itself part them and came storming down the walkway for the ring. Inside he saw Shane try to retreat but Viscera blocked his way as Undertaker and Midian watched him approach. Marissa looked scared as hell and she should be, Kane thought, for her husbands safety. He pulled himself up onto the apron, and stepped over the top rope, and loomed towards Shane with a glare of hatred. Shane gulped, taking a step back but Kane grabbed his hand that held the microphone, pulling it up to his mouth.  
  
"You think that was funny, Monday night?" Kane growled. "Huh?"  
  
Shane tried to step back but Kane jerked him back into position.  
  
"Huh?! Do you?! Do you see a smile on my face, Shane? You think I give a damn about your need for revenge for Linda? I'll put you in the hospital where you'll have to suck food through a straw!!!!!"  
  
Kane didn't know whether it was his upfront attitude or his blunt way of telling Shane he was mad, but the fans erupted into loud cheers for him. He took a second to glance around and see fans raise signs with his name and pictures on them. He looked back at Shane and continued. Kane's large shoulders raised up and down with heavy breaths as anger began fueling his body.  
  
"You blind sided me and then you and Triple H, LAUGHED about it!!! You were LAUGHING...AT ME!!!!!"  
  
Kane screamed into Shane's face. Marissa stepped back, coming close to tearing up for fear of his safety. Midian and Viscera were about ready to restrain Kane but Undertaker gave them the signal to stay as they were.  
  
"I keep trying to tell everyone, Shane. I told Rico...Tommy Dreamer..Rob Van Dam..Austin..JR and your mother, BUT THEY DIDN'T LISTEN!! They kept on laughing and making jokes and for that they suffered!! House arrest, police teams, and shackles, isn't gonna stop me Shane! NO ONE....CAN-STOP-ME!!!"  
  
Kane roared, causing Shane to shake in his boots before he tightened grip on the Boy Wonder's hand and reered his gloved fist back, and decked him in the face, knocking him flat on the floor. Not expecting this, Undertaker gave the word and Midian stepped in, grabbing Kane by the shoulders trying to draw him away from Shane. It resulted in an enraged Kane, turning on Midian and chokeslamming him to hell. Viscera grabbed Kane by the shoulder to make him face him. Kane, turned to him, but with it came a hard right hand to the face, repeating this until Viscera's large form was knocked out of the ring. Fans were screaming as Kane exploded into anger. Marissa knelt by Shane crying and begging for him to get up. A twisted smile came over Kane's face and he approached her, flexing out his right hand, when suddenly Undertaker stepped in his way, putting a hand on his chest and asking him to calm down.  
  
Kane retaliated instantly and caught big brother with a punch to the jaw, almost knocking him off his feet. He followed up with their trademarked, thrust to the throat, knocking him against the ropes and then a clothesline outside the ring. Undertaker hit the floor with a heavy thud and cussed under his breath.  
  
"Damn it. Son of a bitch!!!" He punched the floor at his failure to keep Kane at bay.  
  
In the ring, Kane smiled darkly and towered over Marissa. She looked up and he grabbed her by the throat, pulling to her feet. He laughed in her face and was about ready to chokeslam her when he looked at the walkway to see the team of officers making their way to the ring in fast sprints. As the first one slid under the ropes, Kane shoved Marissa to the floor and walked to meet him. As he got to his feet, Kane knocked him back down with a blow to the face. Piece by piece the ten officers all made it in, only to be annihalated by the Big Red Machine, despite the use of their batons and their attempts to draw their tazers. The last two entered and were caught by the throat by Kane, who lifted them into the air for a double chokeslam. As he drove them down he then raised his arms, doing his pyro gimmick which cued his music.  
  
Kane stepped over the pile of scattered bodies and flipped out of the ring, straightening his towel as he stormed for the curtain. He tore through the curtain and stormed his way down the hall, heading for his locker room. On his way there an unlucky sound man got in his way and Kane ran him into a stack of crates, causing them to tumble over his small, lanky body. He continued his way, reaching his locker room door and shoved the door open, and slammed it behind him as hard as he could. He huffed heavily, yanking the towel off his head and tossed it onto the bench and threw a chair across the room right at the wall before he sat down in a corner and curled up, covering his head as he began rocking back and forth. Once more the voices of those he had attacked rang through his head, mocking him, laughing at him, calling him names like "Freak" "Animal" "Monster" "Monstrosity" and "Abnormality". He squeezed his eyes shut, coming close to crying, already sobbing softly as he quietly begged them to stop...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
"Shit!" Undertaker cursed back stage in the Ministry's locker room as he slammed his fist onto a table. "I knew that was gonna happen. Why I didn't stop him sooner, I don't know. DAMN!!"  
  
He yelled, before rubbing his eyes with one hand, then put his hands on his hips and looked up.  
  
"Mark someone's gotta get to him and calm him down. Someone who can reach him." Midian said as he held his throat and looked up from the bench he sat on.  
  
"Yeah but who?!" Undertaker looked at Midian outstretching his arms. "I'm his own brother and he hit me like I murdered his fuckin' mother or somethin'!"  
  
"Mmm." Bradshaw said, rubbing his chin, eyes on the floor.  
  
"...What?" Undertaker said, turning to him.  
  
"Ya know...you kinda did. That's why he came here in the first place was to- -"  
  
"Bradshaw..." Undertaker cut in. "...You say another word to me like that..and I will knock the hell out of you. That's a sign of disrespect, a thing that this team is against!"  
  
"Right..sorry."  
  
"Now what are we gonna do about Kane? He's my responsibility and y'all agreed to help me with him so...let's hear some suggestions."  
  
"I'll talk to him.." Dark Angel stepped in.  
  
"You'll what?" Undertaker looked at her as if he thought she was nuts.  
  
"I'll talk to him." She repeated. "I think I can reach him, Mark."  
  
"Listen now, Alektra. You don't know how Kane is. He'll hurt you if you say something wrong."  
  
"Mark I can handle it. Trust me..and if he does attack me then I'll face it and take some bumps and bruises."  
  
"...." Undertaker remained quiet for a moment and sighed. "Alright, alright. Just be careful."  
  
There was a knock on their door and Dark Angel opened it on her way out. Terri Runnels and a camera man stood in the doorway.  
  
"Hey Mark, can we get an interview?" Terri asked, looking over Dark Angel's shoulder.  
  
"Sure, yeah." Mark said and beckoned them inside as he rubbed his eyes again, still a little woozy from Kane's attack. "Come on in.."  
  
Dark Angel stepped out, and Terri and the camera man stepped in. The door closed and Dark Angel took a deep breath, finding a backstage sound guy and tapped his shoulder.  
  
"Hey do you know where Kane's room is?"  
  
"Yeah, curve around that hall, and his name's on the door."  
  
The man pointed behind her to a hall that curved slightly, and Dark Angel nodded.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
She headed the other way, walking down the hall as she looked for the room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Kane continued sobbing softly when he heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Kane? Kane open up it's me, Angel."  
  
He looked up at the light from under the door that peeked into his dark room. He shook in fear, covering his face again.  
  
"Kane? I'm coming in."  
  
The knob turned and the door opened. Angel's slender figure was illuminated from the light that creeped in slowly. He saw her head turn before reaching for the lightswitch and flipped it on. By the time they turned on, Kane had donned his towel again and resumed curling up in a corner. Dark Angel looked at him with sad, sorrowful eyes and walked over to him.  
  
"Kane--"  
  
"STAY AWAY!"  
  
"Kane I'm not here to hurt you. I just wanna talk."  
  
"You're here to make fun of me. Just like they did out there! I'll hurt you if you make fun of me!!!"  
  
"Jesus, no Kane. I'm not here to make fun of you."  
  
Despite how dangerous it may have seemed, she sat on the floor next to him. And reached out, rubbing his shoulder soothingly.  
  
"It's okay. 'Taker's not mad at you. He's mad at himself."  
  
"He stood against me....he's supposed to be my friend, Angel, he's supposed to be my BROTHER!"  
  
Kane's shouting made Angel jump some, the camera man that caught up took a step back.  
  
"He didn't want you to hurt Marissa that's all. She wasn't making fun of you."  
  
Kane brought his hands down and peeked out at her through the towel, his eyes were damp and red from crying. Dark Angel saw this and put an arm around Kane, pulling him gently towards her where she hugged his head to her chest, trying to sooth him. To her happiness, Kane responded by hugging her back and hid his face from the camera.  
  
"Shhh. There now...you'll be ok." She whispered softly. "I'm here for you..."  
  
Kane remained in Dark Angel's arms the entire show. They didn't exchange words at all, nor did he look at her. He just stayed in her arms until the aching officers came to the room to pick him up. Dark Angel rubbed his back soothingly and told him she'd see him Monday. Kane walked out of his dressing room and willingly let the officers shackle him since he was in a better mood. He smiled under his towel on their way to the van.  
  
"Ya alright Kane?" A female officer asked.  
  
"..Yes.." Kane spoke softly as they walked, the chains jingling with each step he took.  
  
"No hard feelings about tonight, alright hon? We know you were upset."  
  
"Right..."  
  
"You sure put on a hell of a show though." A male officer chimed in, in a friendly manner.  
  
The officers laughed softly. Kane just kept looking ahead and didn't say anything. They reached the van where he walked up the steps and through the protective metal door where he sat down and watched another female officer close and lock it, then exited the van and closed the doors. The van pulled out of the arena as Kane sat in thought about Dark Angel. Once more, he couldn't wait to see her again on Monday.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
A/n: Sorry for the long delay. I had a little trouble getting computer time in. I hope you all enjoy this one. Let me know what you think and if I should continue. R/R! 


	4. Broken Shackles

A/n: Ain't got much to say this time, lol. I just hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the rest.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars except for Dark Angel. The rest are owned by WWE/Vince McMahon.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Bradshaw sat on a table in the backstage area near Farooq on a table, holding a hand to the back of his head as he winced from the flag shot he recieved in their tag team match. Farooq rested his extended arm on his knee while he held the elbow, flexing out his fingers. They were both still in their black spandex pants and boots with the pentacles on the sides. Their chest makeup had smeared. They had decided to donn their old Ministry outfits for their wrestling gear since the team was back together. Bradshaw brushed a strand of black hair out of his eyes and groaned in pain and annoyment.  
  
"Now I know why the Dudley Boyz hate that damn La Resistance." Bradshaw said.  
  
"Heh, yeah." Farooq agreed. "Just when you got them whooped, they cheap shot ya ass."  
  
"That son of a bitch hits me with that flag again I'm gonna shove it up his ass."  
  
Midian and Viscera said nothing at the moment. The four looked up as the sound of a motorcycle came roaring into the arena through the large garage- looking door. Sure enough it was the Undertaker. He wore a pair of blue jeans, black boots, his gloves, a bandanna, a black tanktop and one of his t-shirts over it with the sleeves removed and the sides cut down so all he had to do was slid it over his head. He parked his bike and got off, walking over to his four comrades.  
  
"Hey guys." He looked to the Acolytes. "Who whooped y'alls asses?"  
  
"We got us a title shot against La Resistance and they cheap shotted us for the win. Sons of bitches." Farooq scowled.  
  
"Where's Alektra?" Undertaker asked, now with his arms crossed as usual.  
  
"Out at the ring." Midian finally spoke up.  
  
"Doin' what?"  
  
"First match. Fighting Molly for the belt." Viscera said with a smirk, proud of the little gal.  
  
Undertaker gave a smile of pride for the female member of the Ministry, just as the rest turned to see her making her way towards them. Undertaker turned as well, his smile of pride growing bigger at the sight. It wasn't her wrestling gear which was a pair of tight black leather pants, black heeless boots, a black sports bra and elbow pads with a band on one wrist, or the black make up that had smeared over her eyes from working up sweat. It was that she was carrying the woman's championship title in her hand. She walked up to them, smiling.  
  
"Hey guys. How's it goin'?"  
  
"Good work, girl." Undertaker patted her bare, sweaty shoulder.  
  
She smiled in return as the rest gave her different forms of congrats. They happy moment suddenly, then turned into curiousity as Eric Bischoff and Shane McMahon walked by them, making their way for the garage door as a backstage worker began to raise it up. The Ministry watched as the could see a van parked on the other side. The six of them made their way over as well, figuring who it was and they'd have another day of taking him under their wing. Eric and Shane turned to them, curiously.  
  
"What are you guys doin' here? This is official business." Eric tried to shoo them off.  
  
"Hey y'all got him ready?" Undertaker asked an officer with a smirk.  
  
"Yes sir. We'll have him out in a minute." An officer chimed in.  
  
"...Excuse me?" Eric said, as Shane looked to them in confusion and disbelief.  
  
An officer pulled the two back doors open as a camera man joined them and zoomed in on the van's prisoner through the gate. Another officer cautiously stepped in and unlocked it, stepping out as he creaked open halfway.  
  
Kane sat on the bench, idly fiddling with the chain that connected his handcuffs to his feet shackles. His towel was nicely placed this night, and hardly exposed any of his face.  
  
"Kane c'mon." An officer said.  
  
He didn't move.  
  
"Hey Kane. Come on we're here."  
  
Kane looked up at the sound of Dark Angel's voice and looked at the officers, Eric, Shane and the Ministry through the holes in the gate door. He reached out with both hands and pushed it all the way open and ducked low, walking towards the steps, and exited the van. Eric and Shane backed up, while the Ministry stepped forward. Kane looked at an officer as he pulled out his keys and extended them to unlock his handcuffs.  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa!!!" Shane stepped in and grabbed the officer. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Undertaker has signed an agreement form that while the prisoner is at work, he accepts full responsibility for any actions that he does wrong." The officer said, unafraid of Shane.  
  
"Oh he does, huh?" Shane said and turned to Undertaker. "What are you gonna do about what Kane did to me on Smackdown?"  
  
Undertaker stepped forward as the officers continued unlocking Kane, glaring down at Shane.  
  
"I ain't gonna do a damn thing as long he leaves you still breathin'"  
  
Undertaker stared at Shane for a few seconds before he blew some of his tobacco breath in his face. Shane flinched and drew back, a hand over his mouth and nose. The shackles dropped to the floor and Kane stepped forward, looking down at Eric Bischoff who was in his way of joining his friends. Eric noticed and jumped out of the way, frightened. Kane looked back up at them and stepped at the Ministry's side.  
  
"Oh no no no no." Eric said looking to them. "See, Undertaker you're nothing but an employee. I'm the co-General Manager. You do what I say, and I say that Kane will not remain in your custody--"  
  
He stopped short and took a cautious step back as Stone Cold showed up, wearing his F#ck Fear, Drink Beer shirt, cut off jean shorts with his knees braces and a can of beer in his hand.  
  
"What are you pissin' and moanin' about now Eric?" Steve asked.  
  
"Austin, you're a co-General Manager, tell the Undertaker he can not have Kane in his custody."  
  
"He signed an agreement, ya son of a bitch. An agreement I let him have."  
  
"You WHAT?"!  
  
"Are you out of your mind?!?!" Shane asked.  
  
"Shut up ya lil bastard!" Austin pointed at Shane. "You say another word and these officers'll have t'pull my ass offa you with a damn crane."  
  
Shane went quiet with a scowl as Eric stepped forward.  
  
"Austin, Kane tombstoned Linda McMahon, he put Rob in the hospital, he beat the crap out of Tommy and Rico, he burned JR, and you let his big brother who doesn't give have a rat's ass, take him under his custody."  
  
"...Ya know what I completely know where yer comin' from." Austin turned to Undertaker. "'Taker you got a match tonight. You and that rotten carcass, Randy Orton in a steel cage. You beat his ass and Kane is under your custody and off of house arrest. Orton whoops your ass, Police get custody of him again."  
  
"Sounds fine with me." Undertaker smiled to Eric and Shane.  
  
"Whoa whoa. As co-General Manager I deserve a say in this." Eric said. "Undertaker, you will go into that match tonight...with Shane McMahon here, as the special guest referee."  
  
"Hold on a minute..." Austin looked at Eric. "You're lettin' Boy Wonder here be referee?"  
  
"Yes I am!" Bischoff said happily.  
  
"Alright then..I'm cool with that, just as long as your cool with me assigning a Special Enforcer of my choice."  
  
"Enforcer? Who?"  
  
"I think I got an idea.."  
  
Austin said before walking off towards his office, ignoring Bischoff and Shane's calls for him to tell them who it was. Undertaker looked back at the two before leading the Ministry off back to their spot. Kane glared at the two under his hood before following his allies. He stopped when he reached them, just standing like Viscera and Dark Angel were. He noticed the gold belt in her hands and tilted his head.  
  
"Oh! Kane, I won the woman's belt!" Dark Angel said when she noticed Kane looking at it.  
  
Kane said nothing, just nodded in approval before turning back to his brother.  
  
"'Taker...win that match tonight. Please.." He said softly.  
  
"I will, bro, I will." Undertaker patted Kane's shoulder lightly.  
  
"I can't go back...I can't go back.."  
  
"You're not gonna go back, Kane. I'm gonna win the match. For you. Just-for- you."  
  
Kane nodded again, as he felt an arm go around his shoulders, turning to see it was Dark Angel.  
  
"You're not going back Kane. Your brother has all the ups over Randy. He's fast for his size, he's stronger. And most of all he's got wits." She told him. "He can do it tonight, trust me."  
  
Once more Kane just nodded and turned to step away from the group as he sulked off, walking down the hall with dozens of thoughts whizzing through his mind. Would Undertaker win? Would he be free of his sentence? Would he lose and go back to being in shackles under police watch? The institution sounded better than that, even.  
  
Kane reached the employee multi-dressing room where wrestlers sometimes joined in for chit chat about daily stuff. When he walked in he saw there was already a handful of people in there, including the Hurricane, Rosey Mack, Rob Van Dam, The Rock, Rico, Tommy Dreamer, La Resistance, Chris Benoit, Kurt Angle and Brock Lesnar. The ones who had been victims of Kane's rampages all stepped back a bit. Rico, of course, did his in a femanine fashion. Resistance, Benoit, Angle, Rock and Lesnar just watched the big powerhouse sulk in and find an empty spot on the bench furthest away from people and sat down, resting his elbows on his knees and placing his hands over his head.  
  
Kane could hear the chattering about his prescence in the room. He didn't look up or acknowledge anyone until he heard the familiar voice of his former tag partner, right next to him, and felt the bench shift as he sat on it.  
  
"Hey man...you alright?" Rob rested his hands on his knees, watching the giant monster.  
  
Kane just removed his hands from his head and began idly cracking his knuckles one by one, shaking his head, causing the ends of the towel to wag slowly from side to side.  
  
"Well what's up then?"  
  
"....." Kane sighed. "My freedom's on the line tonight."  
  
He looked at his own hand that wore the glove, slowly clentching it into a fist before unflexing it and relaxed it again.  
  
"What do ya mean?" Rob tilted his head.  
  
"My brother and Orton in a cage match. 'Taker has to win for me to stay roaming free at work. If he loses I'm chained up again like an animal...."  
  
"Well I don't mean to sound rude man but you sure do got a temper."  
  
"I'm still a human being Rob!" Kane looked up at RVD raising his voice some. "I'm not a beast! I may have an attitude like one but I'm still human..and don't deserve to be chained up like a rabid bear."  
  
Kane found himself a bit startled when a thud came on the other side of him. He looked up to find Hurricane, posed up on the bench with an idiotic pose.  
  
"Have no fear, my Big Red Amigo! Have faith in your brother and he will prevail against evil! Good always wins, and the Undertaker is good! Just like all super heros!" Hurricane babbled.  
  
"Hurricane..." Kane said softly.  
  
"Yessum?!" Hurricane said, leaning down to get close to Kane, placing a hand to his ear in a goofy fashion.  
  
"Shut up.."  
  
"Gotcha." Hurricane hopped off the bench, making a wind sound as if he was flying.  
  
Kane shook his head and looked back down.  
  
"Look dude.." Rob spoke again. "I don't know about Rico and Dreamer but I forgive you for what you did a couple weeks ago..."  
  
"..You do?" Kane looked at him.  
  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I? You were just mad that's all. I kinda think it was wrong the way I hauled my ass down there and jumped on ya before the bell. So we cool?"  
  
Kane sat in silence for a few seconds, as he heard the door open again. A few people groaned but Kane paid no mind as he started to nod.  
  
"I guess s--"  
  
He was cut off when the new entry jumped infront of him and the choice of vocabulary made it only obvious who had entered the room.  
  
"Yo-yo-yo! It's da Big Red Machine!"  
  
Kane looked up to see none other than John Cena, wearing a pair of black reeboks, a white t-shirt, blue baggy shorts that hung low exposing darker blue boxers, a cap turned sideways and as he called it, his "bling bling" around his neck and wrist. Kane looked back down, trying to ignore Cena but to his dismay he started a promo. He let him go on for about a minute or so, insulting him with countless ryhmes before he had heard enough. Kane sprung from the bench and grabbed the "Thugomaniac" by the throat and threw him into a set of the wooden cubicles, shattering them on impact.  
  
"You think you're cool huh Cena?! Huh?! You ain't shit!" Kane yelled, ignoring the fact this was all being caught on camera.  
  
He shoved RVD out of the way and grabbed Cena up by the throat, running him face first into another set of cubicles, bloodying him up. He then turned him around and grabbed his throat a third time, this time chokeslamming him through the bench as hard as possible, causing the thick wood to shatter as if it was only an inch thick. Breathing heavily, as Kane looked at the results of his short assault he turned and stormed out of the locker room, not being bothered by the fearful superstars that merely stood by and watched the attack.  
  
Kane walked out and slammed the door behind him as he stormed for his private locker room to wait for the main event..his brother the Undertaker vs Randy Orton the legend killer.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Randy Orton hopped in place as he stood in the ring(like Brock Lesnar does on his entrance), waiting for his opponent as he was surrounded by the black steel cage. Special Referee, Shane McMahon paced around outside of the ring as he was waiting, himself, for the Special Enforcer who had yet to show up. Not a moment too soon, glass shattered and Stone Cold's music played and the Texas Rattlesnake came through the curtain walking down the entry way in his t-shirt, cut off shorts and knee braces. He immediatly walked around the ring, stepping past Shane McMahon and walked over to get a microphone. He raised it to his mouth and announced..  
  
"Stone Cold, Steve Austin is out here right now to let y'all know, that he's gonna be the Special Enforcer, for this match!"  
  
The announcement drew cheers from the fans and looks of shock from Shane and Randy. As Austin set the mic back on the table, the lights dimmed out and the fans screamed for Undertaker as he came riding out to his music, alone, on his motorcycle, sunglasses, biker shirt, bandanna and all. He gained some laughs as he chased Shane McMahon on his bike around the ring before he parked it in it's spot, facing the entry way. Shane stood by nervously watching the Phenom as he dismounted his bike after switching it off and walked right up to him, staring down at him with a menacing look before he pulled his shades, bandanna and cover shirt off, handing them all to him and pointed over to the bell ringer's table. Nervously, Shane took the items and walked over, putting them where Undertaker told him too as the Ministry leader climbed up onto the apron and entered the ring through the cage door, doing his raised arm pose for the fans. He then turned to Randy Orton as Shane had the man ring the bell, and at that moment, it was on.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
For the beginning of the match, the Undertaker was on Randy Orton like wolves on a wounded moose. He sent the Legend Killer, countless times into the cage, scoring success in busting him open, but with a low blow, Randy gained the upper hand and delt his own form of punishment and with the knowledge he knew about the Undertaker, focused on attacking his stomach and chest area, well aware of his history of internal injuries. After enough punishment, the Undertaker was bleeding from the mouth and could barely stand, but he was still putting up a fight against Orton, getting the upper hand when he caught him by the throat when he was going for an exit over the top of the cage, and delivered a chokeslam from hell, driving Randy into the mat with a thundering bang of impact. Almost falling, the Undertaker put a hand to his wounded gut and looked down at the dazed, nearly motionless Randy Orton. Mustering all the strength he could, he picked him up by his hair and helped him to his feet, only to shove his head between his legs, after bending him over and then hoisted him up for the Last Ride. He grabbed hold of his tights and lifted him up high, then brought him down hard again, successfully landing the finishing move.  
  
Shane McMahon pulled the door open as Undertaker limped his way for the exit, but noticing aid coming to Randy Orton in the form of his partners of Evolution, he swung the cage door right into Undertaker's face, knocking him backwards and to the floor, blood now flowing from his forehead from the hit. As Flair and Triple H arrived to the ring, Shane gladly pulled the door open for them, allowing them to enter. Seeing this, Stone Cold came running from his spot towards Shane, ready to beat the living piss out of him but was also, caught with the door as Shane swung it open in his face, and Austing staggered back, falling to the floor near the fans, holding his face as he too now was busted open.  
  
Inside the caged ring, Ric Flair beckoned for Randy to regain himself and to head for the exit. Randy sat up slowly as Triple H took care of the Undertaker, kicking him in his wounded spot as he tried getting up and set him up for the Pedigree, hooking his arms and delivered the move as hard as he could, worsening the Undertaker's wound on his head. Randy was just getting to his feet when fire exploded from the entry way and the lights turned red. The curtains parted and Kane stormed out, and eerily made his way down the entrance path towards the cage. Fearfully, Shane dug into his baggy jeans, retreiving a chain and padlock and hastily worked to seal the cage door shut as Kane got closer and closer. Just as Kane stepped onto the black padding, Shane locked it shut and then hauled ass to the other side of the ring as Kane stopped, looking up at the cage door, watching as Triple H and Ric Flair proceeded to stomp the hell out of his brother and Randy Orton made his way for one of the cage walls to climb it. A burning rage filled up inside of him and Kane began to quickly think, how would he get to his brother?  
  
The memory of his debut in '97 hit him like a slap in the face and Kane grabbed the cage door, gritting his teeth in utter rage as he ripped it from the hinges, leaving it to hang by the padlock and chain. Climbing up, Kane stepped over the top rope and pace walked over to Randy, grabbed him by the foot, and jerked him off of the cage wall, dropping him face first onto the mat. He then spun around as Flair was sneaking up for a cheap shot and caught him by the throat, smiling evily at him under his towel and gave a cold, menacing laugh before chokeslamming Nature Boy like a small child. The sound of impact seemed to draw Triple H's attention and he turned, right into the shadowed face of Kane. Even in the dark red light, the look of fear was visible on Triple H's face as the monster reached up and ripped the towel from his head and got closer, eyeing Triple H with hatred, increasing his fear. Anxiously, he tried for a helpless shot to Kane, only to be intercepted when Kane ducked under it and scooped him up, turning his body upside down as he held tight to his waist. The fans gave wild cheers as Kane carried Triple H to the center of the ring, and tombstoned his head into the mat. Kane regained his footing and turned to check on Randy Orton. Still down. Good. He looked back to his brother, who was trying to get up. Kane walked over and grabbed him by the back of his shirt, pulling him over to the exit and stood behind him as he crawled under the bottom rope and slid out of the ring to the outside. On his own righteous judgement the bell ringer rang the bell, sounding the Undertaker's music.  
  
Kane picked up his towel and stepped out of the ring, standing beside his brother who was keeled over, holding his chest and gut. He straightened the towel back on his head before taking his brother's arm and pulling it over his shoulder, as he started to help him back towards the locker room when Austin's voice, with the help of a mic, distracted them.  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa whoa, cut the music." The two brothers looked back at him. "Match is over, Undertaker won but we ain't finished yet....Kane,...bring yer ass over here right now."  
  
Kane stood there, holding up his brother as he watched Austin from under his towel.  
  
"Right now!"  
  
"Go on Kane.." Undertaker groaned. "The bald bastard ain't gonna start nothin'"  
  
"You ok?" Kane asked, his voice, thanks to no mic, was audible probably to only the nearest fans.  
  
"I'll be ok."  
  
Kane watched as the Ministry was already on their way and let his brother go, walking back towards the back of the ring where Austin was waiting. He stopped a few feet from him and eyed him curiously. A bit of surprise came to him when Austin told Lilian Garcia to hand him a beer, which he tossed to him. Idly, Kane caught it in his hand at about waist level and looked down at it. When he looked back up, Austin had another one in his hand, and popped it open, extending it out.  
  
"Kane, you're one of the craziest sons of bitches ever stepped foot in this business. And ya been going around the past few weeks for no reason beatin' the livin Hell outta superstars. But every man, even the Texas Rattlesnake's got a heart, and you showed that the Big Red Machine has one as well, and I just wanna toast ya, on comin' out here when yer big brother needed ya most."  
  
Kane watched him some, the thought of just beating Austin's ass right there for all the shit he put him through passed his mind, but then he thought about tonight how Austin made sure that there was a fair Enforcer. Kane looked back down at the can and popped it open, foam rising out and dribbling over his hand as he hit his can against Austin's and simultaneously, the Texas Rattlesnake and the Big Red Machine tipped their can, pouring it's ice cold content down their throat until they could barely swallow it and the beer leaked over their mouth, and down their chin. Austin tossed his can behind him when it was empty, as Kane crushed his in his hand and let it drop and Austin set the mic down, noting privately to Kane.  
  
"T'yer freedom ya big, red, crazy bastard." And he even smirked some.  
  
Kane smiled back in his natural dark, insane way and nodded to Austin, raising his arms, then and summoned the fire again and cued his red lighting and music before walking back to the waiting Ministry and headed back to the backstage area.  
  
"Alright, you did it!" Dark Angel said, suddenly hugging Kane's waist.  
  
"I didn't do it, 'Taker did." Kane said as they walked.  
  
The hug shocked him a little but he just kept on walking.  
  
"You ain't gonna hug me back or what?" Dark Angel looked up.  
  
"Uhh..."  
  
"Go on Kane, show that heart again." Undertaker smirked good heartedly.  
  
Nervously, Kane put an arm around Dark Angel's shoulder, and she leaned into him with a laugh that showed how much she adored Kane's shyness. Before the large group went their seperate ways, Undertaker was dropped off at the EMT's to see to his injuries, Bradshaw and Farooq decided to go to a bar, and Midian and Viscera parted their ways. Before Kane could reach the police van that would take him home a final time, Dark Angel stepped in his way, looking up at him.  
  
"Hey Kane. What are you doin' tonight?"  
  
"Tonight? Uhhh..nothin' yet I guess."  
  
"Let's go get a beer or somethin'."  
  
"Beer?"  
  
"Yeah, you need more celebration for freedom than one little can ya big goof.! Hehe."  
  
"Guess you're right." Kane said nervously.  
  
"C'mon, I'll drive ya home to change."  
  
Dark Angel pulled Kane by the hand out to the parking lot where she had her red jeep parked. After a trip to Kane's house to let him change into something casual, which included in a hooded jacket to shade his face, they drove to a bar, which happened to be the same one the APA were at. The four of them had their share of beers, Kane got a little bit of publicity from fans at the bar who watched the show that night and countlessly commented on "how cool it was" that he was toasted by Stone Cold, and that he kicked Evolution's ass. That night Kane discovered his feelings for Dark Angel growing even more. It brought a blush to his face, so for the rest of their time there he tried to keep his face hidden by the shadow of his hood. That night as he lay in his bed about 2:00AM, fairly tipsy from the drinking, he could only think about her and how she seemed eager to celebrate his reward. It was another night that he went to sleep, not being able to wait for his next day at work to see her, only this time he planned to take a shot at asking her out somewhere.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
^.^ So how did y'all like that? A whole lot I hope. Please R/R and tell me what you thought and if I should keep going.  
  
Note: I have another story coming up about a character I made up on my Smackdown! 2 game. I hope ya look forward to it! Thanks again! 


	5. The heart is broken

A/n: Sorry for taking so long. As some of you may know I'm also working on A Dream Come True, which is about a custom wrestler of mine but for you Kaneanites, it also features our beloved Big Red Machine too! I finally got some ideas for this here chapter, and once again, I'd like to thank and give credit to Ellectra for helping me out.  
  
Disclaimer: WWE owns the chars here, but I own Dark Angel.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Dark Angel paced around the parking lot of the SmackDown! arena, arms crossed, dressed in her usual black jeans, tanktop, jacket and boots. She bit her lip in an anxious manner, awaiting the man she felt a new friendship for. Her attention on the memory was broken when she heard her name called, and turned around to see--  
  
Midian, still in his street clothes: black jeans, a t-shirt, boots and leather jacket. He had noticed her attention seemed to be on something and was curious. Afterall he had a secret crush on her and wanted to get to know her more.  
  
"Hey Angel." He said.  
  
"Hey, Midian." She answered back with a smile.  
  
"Whatcha up to?"  
  
"Oh, nothing really. Waitin' for Kane."  
  
"..Kane? What's the deal with him?"  
  
Dark Angel looked up at him and shrugged.  
  
"Nothing. He wanted to talk some is all. I think he needs a friend."  
  
"Well he's got six of them, including his own brother."  
  
"Yeah but ya know, someone to talk to."  
  
"Ah, true..so did ya have a good time the other day?" He asked with a smirk.  
  
Dark Angel smirked and stepped closer, leaning into him.  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
She leaned up, pressing her soft, black painted lips to his in a soft kiss. It was two days ago that Midian revealed his hidden feelings for her and asked her out to dinner which was surprisingly nice and romantic, considering Midian's usual odd interests. He wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss some, holding it for a few moments before they seperated.  
  
"You busy tomorrow night?" He asked.  
  
"Mmmh, nope." She smirked  
  
"Good, I was thinking of taking you out dancing."  
  
"Sounds fun." She said and kissed him again.  
  
"Great." Midian smiled. "C'mon, the guys are here. 'Taker's got a plan for gettin payback on Evolution.."  
  
"Oh, cool."  
  
Dark Angel walked side by side Midian, completely forgetting that she was waiting for Kane to arrive. As they turned the corner, out of sight, a black jeep pulled up driven by the Big Red Machine himself. Kane got out of the jeep, wearing his wrestling gear under one of his "Freaks Kick Ass" t- shirts cut like the Undertaker's wore his, and his towel over his head. He slipped the keys in the glove compartment and made his way further into the arena, glancing around for Dark Angel. She was supposed to meet him there so they could talk some. When he didn't find her he scratched the back of his head, annoyment hitting his mind as he figured King was making fun of him about the confused situation. JR was supposed to be back as well, tonight, Kane remembered. He had learned to control his temper some lately, and he wanted to apologize deeply to him about his attack. He dismissed the unknown fact that Dark Angel ditched him, and figured she had good reason to not be there and continued walking, aiming to find his brother to see how he was feeling. He didn't quite think it was smart for him to come to work tonight with his internal injuries acting up again but what the hell, huh?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Undertaker sat on a table, dressed in black jeans, boots and his gloves. He was shirtless with bandaged ribs, and a surprise to everyone at the arena: Sara was with him tonight, and had their daughter too! Around the three was the Ministry Of Respect, all in order, discussing revenge on Evolution when suddenly Eric Bischoff stepped up in his usual blue jeans, sneakers and black zipped up jacket with the t-shirt underneath. On his face, he sported a shit eating grin as he spoke.  
  
"Why good evening fellas! 'Taker! I see your family has joined you tonight!"  
  
"That's right, Eric.." Undertaker said. "What's the deal?"  
  
"Well they just picked a good day is all. See I guess your mad at Triple H for interfering with your match on Raw so I've booked you two against eachother, in a no holds barred match!"  
  
Eric gave a big smile as Undertaker sat there on the table, just staring at him.  
  
"I see you think Hunter can break me huh?...We'll see."  
  
"I'm sure we will. But don't worry, see I noticed Ric Flair got involved too as well as your brother. That's why I've booked another match. Midian, get set tonight because you're teaming up with Kane, against Ric Flair and Randy Orton!"  
  
Midian raised a brow.  
  
"Whatever you say Bitch-off-- I mean uhh, Bischoff."  
  
"Hey.." Undertaker looked to Midian. "My baby girl's here tonight ok? Watch the profanity, son."  
  
"Sorry Mark."  
  
Eric smiled.  
  
"Well you have a good time getting ready I'll go tell-- well hi Kane!"  
  
Eric smiled bigger in an assholeish fashion as Kane showed up at the scene, standing right over him.  
  
"What is it now, Eric...." Kane's cold voice uttered out.  
  
"I was just fixin to find you and let you know, you and Midian are partners tonight."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Against Flair and Orton, of course. You have a nice day now!"  
  
Bischoff walked off and Kane turned, eyeing him as he went, then looked back at Undertaker, looking at his bandaged ribs.  
  
"How are you feeling?..."  
  
"I'm doin' good, bro. Don't worry."  
  
Kane nodded and turned to notice Sara and the baby girl(anyone know her name?).  
  
"Hi, Kane." Sara said happily.  
  
"..Hi Sara.." Kane said flatly as usual.  
  
He then turned to Dark Angel, wanting to ask her, herself about not meeting him at the parking lot but instead, didn't want to seem obsessed but he turned back to Undertaker.  
  
"Big, Ministry stuff goin' on?"  
  
"Well, we were gonna discussin whoopin the tar out o'Evolution but I guess Bischoff has it covered."  
  
"Oh..right.."  
  
"Ya alright Kane?" Undertaker asked.  
  
"I'm fine..I'm just gonna..go hit the weights in my room. See ya at the ring, Midian...."  
  
"Later, big guy." Midian said friendly.  
  
With that, Kane turned and walked off, or more-so sulked off. Perhaps they didn't think he'd notice but he did notice--Midian and Dark Angel, holding hands. Maybe it wouldn't mean anything...if Kane didn't feel for her in the way he did. He had worked up courage since he lay in bed after their fun at the bar to ask her out. Now that it was obvious her and Midian were together, all plans there were ruined. He stepped into his locker room and closed the door, locking it and walked to the bench, setting some heavy weights on it and layed down, beginning to press, trying to get his thoughts off depression.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Sara walked down the arena hallway, her boots clicking lightly on the floor. She left the baby with Undertaker as she told him she was going to get answers to something. Her question she wanted an answer to was Kane. She had watched how he walked off and could almost sense the depression inside of him. She reached Kane's dressing room door when she noticed she had been followed by a camer man. Politely, she turned to him before knocking.  
  
"No camera, ok? This is personal."  
  
The camera man gave a nod and merely kept the camera on her, long enough for fans watching to see her knock on the room door and then let herself in while calling softly to her brother-in-law.  
  
"Kane?" She asked, looking around the dark room. "You in here?"  
  
She felt around for a lightswitch. Found it. Clicked it on. Her heart almost sank when she saw Kane. He was in the corner, sitting on the benches, leaning down foward, with his arms rested on his knees. She heard him give a sniffle, but not look up at her, merely asking.  
  
"Who is it?" His strong voice remained deep, but was now weak and broken. He was clearly crying.  
  
Sara shut the door and slowly walked over to him, being cautious incase the sad act was a cover up for his recent utter rage.  
  
"It's me, Sara...can we talk?"  
  
"....Sure.."  
  
She sat down beside him, resting her hands on her knees, looking at him and reached out with her hand for his chin to look into his eyes. He slowly looked at her, allowing the light to shine some under his towel. He was red and damp under the eyes, evidence to him crying. Her eyes sunk into a sad, show of pity for him.  
  
"Heeeey." She said softly. "What's the matter?"  
  
Kane turned his head away from her, freeing his chin from her gentle grip on his chin and sniffled again, wiping his nose with his gloved hand.  
  
"Why don't girls like me, Sara?"  
  
"What? What do you mean of course they like you, everyone does."  
  
Kane shook his head and leaned up fully.  
  
"No, Sara. I mean why don't they 'like' me?" Kane said, sticking the word 'like' out this time.  
  
"Ohhhh. Well who do ya mean?"  
  
Kane sighed and leaned forward again, turning his head to the side to look at her, seeing the care in her eyes.  
  
"...Dark Angel...I've tried to show my feelings for her..and she goes and hooks up with Midian. I thought she cared...I thought she respected me!!!!"  
  
Sara's heart began beating faster as she became nervous when Kane starts raising his voice. She swallowed deep and spoke again.  
  
"She does Kane. She isn't trying to hurt you by doing this."  
  
"Yes, she is!! She just wants to make fun of me!! Both of them! Her and Midian!"  
  
"Kane.." Sara said, placing a hand on his back, to try and calm him down.  
  
Kane jerked away from her and leaned in closer, letting her see the fire burning in his eyes.  
  
"They don't know me, Sara...they don't know what I'm capable of. They think the hate in me...the anger in me, is gone. That's why they're trying me!!"  
  
"Kane, no. Just calm down please." Sara said, her voice shaking. "Please. Think about the situation."  
  
Kane sat there, eyeing her coldly, breathing heavily then returned to a full sitting position and stared ahead, then looked down, his breathing becoming softer and slower.  
  
"I'll think about it..." Kane nodded. "But I got something to take care of tonight...I'll think of it later."  
  
With that Kane dug into his locker and pulled out a red gift box and stood up from his bench, walking to his door and exited, ignoring the camera man who was up in his face and followed him on his way to the outside.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Triple H stood in the ring, with his hair dripping wet, dampening his chest and shoulders as he paced around, wearing black tights as his music played on for a few more seconds, before coming to a stop. Only a second or two later, did the lights go out to the sound of a rock and roll drum intro, followed by the phenom's menacing voice booming over the speakers "Dead Man Walkin'!" followed by the lyrics, blending in with the southern rock beat. This cued the entrance of his opponent, who rode on his motorcycle, wearing his blue jeans, boots, gloves and one of his merchandise t-shirts with only the sleeves cut off. Perhaps, he intended to wear this one throughout the match? What for? Probably to hide his rib injury. That doesn't matter, Hunter thought, I'm gonna hit him there good anyway, he'll be begging for me to stop before I'm even half way through.  
  
Undertaker raised his fist to the fans before mashing the pedal to his bike and rode down the ramp, circling the ring before he reached the end of the ramp again, and switched off the vehicle's ignition and dismounted, making his way up the steps, trying not to show the ache he was feeling in his ribs and entered the ring as smoothly as he could and began raising both arms for the fans, giving his charasmatic, yet deranged smile to them which always told them he was ready to kick some ass. His music stopped and he turned to his opponent, who had a million dollar on his face. Privatly, making sure even the referee couldn't hear as well as the fans in the front row, he exchanged words with Triple H as he pointed.  
  
"Yer thinkin' these injuries, are gonna save you from an ass whoopin' son. You got another thing comin'."  
  
"Bring it on, ya big dead biking bastard!" Triple H taunted as he smirked cruely. "I'm gonna finish what I started on Raw right here tonight."  
  
"You little--" Undertaker said and began advancing towards Triple H, before the bell even rang.  
  
Triple H started to also advance. Both men got only a single step towards the other before an explosion on the stage shattered the silence of the arena, drawing fans to roar with cheers. Triple H turned with a look of anger and annoyment, as Undertaker just turned curious and set his hands on his hips. As the heavy metal music of Finger Eleven played, both men watched the curtain part as the Undertaker's little..or rather, big, younger brother stepped out, carrying a red box in his hands. Undertaker curled up his mouth in a wondering fashion. Last time he saw Kane with a box like that, it had a can of gas in it and he set JR on fire. He knew JR was commentating again tonight. He could only hope that Kane wasn't still pissed and had come to finish the job.  
  
Kane stepped through the curtains with the box and stood on the stage, staring down towards the ring at his brother and his opponent. He looked down at the red box in his hands and then turned to the commentator's table near the stage, where he noticed King and the returning JR, looking at him. He made no expression but he was happy inside. Mainly that JR hadn't pressed charges on him, so that he was able to consider this day. He walked to the steps and walked down, turning and walked to the commentator's table where the visitor's chair was and set the box on the table, taking a seat. He could hear Jerry babbling on about something but the fans drowned it out. He could hear alot better once he slid the headset on over his towel covered head.  
  
"--can't believe this. Kane, what are you doing here?!" Jerry asked abruptly, in surprise as his music still played for a moment more.  
  
"I'm not here to cause a rampage, King." Kane said and smirked to Jerry. "Sorry to disappoint you."  
  
"Well then what are you here for?!" Jerry asked.  
  
Kane turned to JR who he had yet to hear speak once he set put the headset on. The poor Oklahoma native had a look of utter worry on his face and he seemed to eye the red box, thinking back on the interview scene when he gave him a can of gas with the warning that he'd burn him to hell if he made fun of him. Quietly, he pushed the box with his gloved hand over to JR's side. The fear increased in the man's face.  
  
"It's okay, JR..." Kane said calmly, watching him from under his towel. "Open it up."  
  
JR gulped and reached out, setting the box in his lap and pulled the lid of the box off setting it aside and reached into the box. He was surprised at what he pulled out but it was a pleasant look. Kane only hoped it impressed him. It was a gift of something other wrestler's like Mankind and The Rock had done, and now he took a shot at it. In his hands, JR held a WWE Autobiography. Kane had titled it "Inside The Flame." and edited a picture of different shots of him in his costumes. The main photo under the title was of him and his towel, yet above him as a background was him in his debut gimmick when he had his beloved curtain of hair, and the two different gimmicks including the black, sleevless flame outfit, then the one where he had changed his mask. He urged JR to open the cover page where he had autographed it to him. JR smiled and looked up at him, curious though of what this meant. Kane, as if reading his mind, answered.  
  
"I want to apologize for my actions during our interview. I know it's not the perfect way of showing it...but it's the least I could do." Kane said, unaware that the match was well underway by now.  
  
"Well thank you Kane. You know I like a good book." JR said, very thankful. "And I do forgive you. I know you were angry at alot of things then, but you seem to have calmed down some and I'm proud of ya."  
  
"Thank you JR. Since I joined up with my brother again, he's helped me regain the respect I had when I was with Rob. But I'm still facing problems." Kane said.  
  
"Yeah, girl problems it seems." Jerry butted in. "You didn't seem too happy at the fact Dark Angel and Midian got something going on."  
  
"What are you saying, King?" Kane looked at him as if daring him to say something that'd earn him an ass kicking.  
  
"Well, are you jealous? I mean, the whole world's been watching to pay an awful lot of attention to Dark Angel since she first arrived here in the WWE."  
  
"I really don't think it's any of your business, what I think of Dark Angel or Midian, King."  
  
"Well, you're going into a tag-match with him tonight, do you think seeing Dark Angel, showing her new affection for him is gonna interfere with the fact you're partners not enemies?" Jerry, sticking his nose into Kane's business a little too far.  
  
"I'm going to do one thing tonight and that's team up with Midian against our opponents, Flair and Orton. And King stay out of my business."  
  
"Well I'm just sayin, Kane--"  
  
"--Shut up!"  
  
Kane almost yelled at Jerry before turning to watch the match finally, as JR steered the commentary back onto the action.  
  
"Well, Kane I don't mean to interupt you straightening King out, but it looks like your brother's having it bad out there."  
  
"Don't worry.." Kane said softly, in his dark fashion. "..He'll get back to his feet, sooner or later.."  
  
Kane watched the superstars battle at ring side, turning his attention to the screen infront of him which allowed him to see from the camera's point of view. He watched Triple H deliver a series of blows to Undertaker's face, chest and most of all to his wounded gut area. He listened to Jerry babble on about Raw's cage match and how he didn't have any right to bust in and kick their asses. No right? Bullshit, Kane thought, if those two sons of bitches can help their team mate I can help my own damn brother. He glanced to the side some, pleased to notice JR was skimming through the book. He turned back to the screen now with a smile as Jerry seemed to be commentating all alone now. Kane watched as the Undertaker fought to his feet and managed to dodge a chair shot, and hit Triple H square in the kidney, then kept the upper hand going as he fought with the champion out into the crowd and into the backstage area. Kane once more reverted to the screen.  
  
The two battled all the way out into the concession area. Undertaker mostly used just his body and the walls as a weapon, but Triple H got down and dirty, even using full bags of popcorn and hit him over the head, getting the salt and hot butter in his eyes. The remainder of the battle was there as Undertaker gained the upperhand again for only a short while, before Flair, Orton and even Shane jumped onto the scene and took advantage of the match stipulations and joined Triple H in beating the Undertaker down until he had began coughing blood again like on Raw that past monday. Triple H broke the attack off for a few seconds to talk some trash and get in a pin, and they continued their assault.  
  
Both commentators were back on schedule now, arguing about the situation, JR saying it was haneous and Jerry ranting that Undertaker deserved it. Kane could hardly sit and watch a minute more before he spoke again after having not commentated for a few minutes.  
  
"That's it..I'm not sitting through this.." He said, pulling the headset off and tossed it on the table.  
  
"That's right Kane, go help him." JR said, cheering Kane on.  
  
"Don't do it Kane, it's none of your business! Just stay out of it!" King yelled and even dared to stand up and grab Kane by the arm.  
  
Kane's head snapped around and he struck King with a punch to the face, then grabbed him by the back of the head and tossed him off the commentator stand steps through a table that had coffee and doughnuts on it. He then stepped down from the stand and stormed his way towards the curtains that lead backstage and tore them out of his way, marching down a hall where he could see the beating taking place in the concession area. He could hear the fans screaming for Undertaker to get up and whoop all their asses, while some children cried for the Ministry. Kane, gritting his teeth picked up in a run towards the group, but just as he was nearing the end of the hall they saw him and scattered from the scene. After a moment of wondering why, the fans that watched the beating from just feet away, erupted into cheers when Kane appeared from the hallway, standing over his brother as he glared at the fleeing Evolution. He could feel Mark, touching at the shin of his boot. Looking down, he knelt down to one knee to check on him. He took his bloody hand in his, just as he heard the EMT's arrive. Kane lowered his head so they couldn't see the anger in his face, or he figured they might suggest security to come and take precautions.  
  
"Kane, man. We need to look at him. Back up for a minute." And he felt an EMT's hand on his shoulder.  
  
The hand to his shoulder set off the bomb ticking inside of him and he sprung to his feet, grabbing the EMT by the throat and drove his face into the wall. The fans only cheered more, while some laughed at the EMTs' misfortune. He heard the others, urging him to calm down and turned to them, with hatred in his eyes. He didn't get to tear Evolution apart, he thought, so why not bust up the EMTs? He grabbed another by the shirt and sent a hit to his face, then swung another into and over the counter where fans were getting their drinks and food. The two females backed up before he could get his hands on them so he turned and proceeded to stomp the shit out of the first EMT he got his hands on. He gave him some good stomps to the ribs and chest, and was about to drive the solid hard toe to his boot into his face when he felt himself grabbed around the waist, lifted and turned away where he saw Midian, Dark Angel and the APA watching him warily. He could only guess it was Viscera who had grabbed him. After a bit of struggling the big man let him down, and he turned, ripping a Summerslam advertisement off the wall and broke the glass frame against the wall, turining to them with the fire burning high inside of him.  
  
"They're DEAD!!!!!" He yelled, thinking of Evolution.  
  
They jumped at his shouting, before he turned to check on Undertaker before getting up and storming off to his locker room again, as a new set of EMTs arrived and assisted the Ministry in getting Undertaker into his locker room on a stretcher.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Kane had shut himself in his locker room, locking the door and sliding one of the benches infront of it to prevent anyone getting inside. He was, meanwhile, over near his set of metal lockers, slamming his gloved hand against the metal so hard it began denting only after a few hits. His hand was throbbing but thanks to the glove he hadn't tore the skin open. He grabbed up a trash can filled with bottles and snack wrappings he had disposed of while waiting for his brother's match so he could go out, and heaved it like nothing across the room against the wall with a loud metallic crash and another when it hit the floor, a few of the contents spilling out onto the floor. He turned to a wooden closet and kicked it so hard his foot busted through it and he struggled to jerk it out, before he started beating on it, imagining it was Evolution and Shane, as the wood shattered underneath his heavy blows. Ignoring the splinters in his bare fist and poking into his glove he threw his back against the wall and slid down to a curled up position and ran his hands over his head, burying his face into his forearms and began slowly rocking back and forth, his shoulders shaking violently as the insecurity set in and his breaths became scared and nervous. The screaming voices had returned. He unleashed his fire on the EMTs right infront of those fans in the concession area, and they laughed at him. They think I'm a pathetic idiot now, he thought, they hate me again!!  
  
A few minutes passed before he heard a knock on his door, and heard the door try to open. He looked up, through the towel and glared at the door. The knocking came again and this time the voice revealed who it was.  
  
"Hey Kane, we're up in 2 minutes man." Midian, called from the other side of the door and knocked again. "Come on out..."  
  
Kane did nothing, just buried his face again. There was another knock and he looked up, yelling to his tag partner for tonight.  
  
"GO AWAY MIDIAN!!!!!"  
  
"Look man, I know you're pissed off at Evolution." He heard Midian say, as if he could read his thoughts. "I am too, that's why I'm asking you, let's go have this match and give them the ass kicking of their lives.....C'mon man.."  
  
"I'm....not....going...OUT THERE!!!!!"  
  
Midian stood there, hands on his hips and sighed. Shit, he thought, what's it gonna take. He turned to Dark Angel who was with him but had yet to say anything.  
  
"I don't think he's coming out, do you?"  
  
"He'll come out, don't worry." Dark Angel said reassuringly.  
  
"Midian!" Midian turned to see an official at the end of the hall. "C'mon man your music's playing. Let's go."  
  
"Damn it." Midian said to himself and called through the door again. "Kane c'mon we're up!! I'll be waiting man!" He shook his head and made his way down the hall for the ring. Fuck, he thought, Mark said he was difficult but I didn't think this tough.  
  
"Kane.." Dark Angel called softly to him. "It's me, hon."  
  
"Don't call me that!!" He screamed from inside.  
  
"Why not?" She asked confused. He always liked attention before, she wondered, why's he being like this.  
  
"You know why!!!"  
  
"Actually I don't." She said, being perfectly honest. "But I do know if you don't go out there, then Midian's gonna be forced to go two on one and then Eric's gonna bite your head off. Now I know you don't want that little weasel doing that." She smirked, almost laughing.  
  
There was silence from inside for a moment before she heard the bench blocking the door, being pushed out of the way, then heard the lock clicking and the door opened. Light from outside, illuminating Kane as he stood in the dark room, peeking through the cracked opening.  
  
"There ya are, big guy." She smiled adoringly. "C'mon now, we're up!" She said excited like then took off in a jog to catch up with Midian, meeting him just as he was reaching the curtain and they walked out together, recieving cheers at their appearance.  
  
Kane stepped out into the hall and slowly closed the door. He took a deep breath and nodded to himself. They're right, he said mentally, I'm not gonna get revenge by sitting on my ass. He turned and made his way for the ring, down the hall. He reached the backstage area where some fans with backstage passes started cheering him and urging him to go kick some ass. From the corner of his eye, from under the towel he noticed one was wearing one of his older t-shirts while the other had the new Freaks Kick Ass shirt on, like the one he himself was wearing, only Kane had his fixed up like his big brother liked to wear his over his wifebeater on his way to the ring. His music was well underway by the time he stepped out from the curtains, just a few seconds before the singing part started up, and he walked down the ramp, towards his partner Midian, who had Dark Angel wrapping her arms around his waist. He shook his head some, trying to dismiss the fact she was outcasting him. Me and her are just good friends and they're something more, that's good, he thought. Reaching the ring, he slid in underneath the bottom ropes, like he had occasionally done if he wasn't stepping over the top one and got to his feet, in the middle of the ring, removing the towel from his head and did his fire bit, cueing the music to fade out and the lights to return to normal, where it then pulled his shirt off, now just in his one piece, black gear with the red straps, and handed the shirt and towel to a ringside assistant, returning to his and Midian's corner where he exchanged words with the smaller but still big superstar. Midian would be the starting man, they decided. Kane nodded in agreement and stepped over the top rope, standing on the apron as he took the tag line in his hand(the rope the wreslters have to hold to make the tag valid) and watched as Midian faced off against Randy Orton, sizing eachother up for awhile.  
  
The match got off to a good start in Midian's favor. He was clearly too much for Randy Orton to get an upperhand on, having a height and weight advantage over the Legend Killer. Orton's session consisted of him being constantly punched, kicked, slammed an whipped around against the ropes and corners like a doll. It was more of a fight when he managed to tag in Flair who was wise enough to avoid Midian's most effective attacks. When the Ministry member got his hands on him however, he proceeded to beat him senseless before Flair scored a poke in the eyes when the referee couldn't quite see him. Midian stepped back, rubbing his eyes in irritation, giving Flair enough time to clothesline him and strut his stuff in his patented dance walk, followed by one of his loud "Whoo!" chants.  
  
He turned and scooped Midian up, shoving him into the corner then whipped him around into the opposite corner, following close behind and collided with him, driving his back into the turnbuckle. Midian groaned out in pain as Flair let him walk from the corner, before he tagged Orton back in, then finished his assault with a bulldog takedown from behind, then moved out of the way, just in time for Randy Orton to come off the ropes and hit Midian with a leg drop. With another "Whoo!" Flair got out of the ring to his corner and gave a shit eating grin as he watched his partner, proceeded to beat Midian senseless all over the ring, even managing to scoop him up and give him a samoan drop. He then went for the first pin. 1..2.. but Midian managed a kickout just before 3. In disbelief, Orton got in the referees face and tried to convince him he counted Midian out and that they had won. With this distraction, Flair snuck in and proceeded to give Midian a secret stomping. Trying to rescue Midian, Kane attemped to enter the ring but the referee turned and stopped him, starting to chastize him for the attempt, while both Evolution members now began doing a double assault on his partner. As the referee turned back to the match, Flair had just gotten out of the ring leaving him oblivious as Orton walked around celebrating with a big smile. Once more he tagged Flair in who gave Midian a few stomps before turning his back to feel good about himself. As he was ranting on, as well as Orton was trying to get cheers from the booing fans, Midian weakly crawled towards his corner and managed to slap Kane's bare hand.  
  
Like an erupting volcano, the fire inside him came alive and he stepped over the ropes, walking towards Flair. Orton, turning to see tried to cry out to his partner but he was too late as Kane spun Flair around and began delivering multiple chops and blows to Flair's face and throat. Whipping him against the ropes he tried for a clothesline, but Flair ducked. Shit, Kane thought as he turned around, thinking he'd lost him, but another idea came to mind. As Flair ricocheted off the ropes again and tried for his own clothesline, Kane raised up his boot, catching him in the face and knocked him silly. After beating him senseless, the referee put a stop to it, telling him to cool off, giving Flair enough time to tag in Orton, who merely got his own beating from Kane around the ring. After he'd given him a good deal of punishment, he heard a shriek from outside the ring. He spun around to see Midian not on the apron but barely moving on the end of the ramp, and Triple H gripping Dark Angel by the hair. Enraged, Kane stormed towards the ring as the referee tried to get rid of Triple H and get him to let her go, but before he could reach the ropes he felt a heavy blow strike him below the belt and he fell to his knees, then to his side. The referee continued to yell at Hunter as Orton covered him up for the pin. Only then, did Triple H shove Dark Angel and make his way up the ramp, thinking his team had the match won, but the delay of an immediate count from the ref, gave Kane time to recover by the time the referee turned his attention back. 1..2..Kane kicked out, sending Randy Orton beside him and sat up, turning to the younger superstar angrily, glaring with hatred at him. Rising to his feet, he straightened the glove on his hand and held the hand that wore it high in the air as Randy struggled to get to his feet. When he turned, Kane seized him by the throat, and was about to finish him off when he caught movement from the corner of his eye and saw Flair running at him. As the ref tried to block the Nature Boy, Kane shoved him out of the way and caught him by the throat, now holding both Evolution members, turning them so he could see Triple H on the ramp, he noticed him running towards the ring again and sliding inside. Annoyed, Kane threw the other two out of the way and caught the champ with a boot to the face, sending him rolling to the outside. Turning back to Orton and Flair, they came running at him going for a double clothesline, yet he easily caught them again by the throats and this time, scored the double chokeslam on them, then covered Randy up as the referee recovered from the shove and crawled over for the pin. 1..2..3!  
  
Kane rose to his feet, allowing Orton to crawl out of the ring with Flair as Dark Angel got Midian safely away from Triple H and gave him a hug for their victory. Kane watched on in utter shock. How could she give him props when it was me who scored the win? He thought quietly. I just took out all three for god's sake! As Evolution retreated through the curtain, Kane made a storming exit, snatching his towel from the ringside assistant who gave to give it to him and stormed behind the ramp towards his locker room. He didn't care stop to recieve any congrats on his win. He stepped into his locker room and slid the bench in the way again, locking the door and started a second trashing spree as he threw whatever he hadn't yet, all over the room. As he finished he slumped down against the wall again, this time inside the closet where it was darkest and pulled the towel to totally cover his face and shook, hypervenatly. When the knocks from the Ministry came knocking on his door, asking if he was there he didn't answer until they figured he was gone already and then stormed out of his locker room, with the towel hooding his head again, random thoughts running through his head.  
  
Why did Midian get credit for something he didn't do? Why did Dark Angel have to rub in his face, the fact she loved Midian, not him? Why couldn't she see his pain? Why?!?!?!  
  
He continued asking himself such questions as he reached the parking lot where he saw the Ministry across the way, signing a couple autographs. This caused him to walk faster to his jeep and hopped in, hastily switching the engine on which drew their attention and they started to make their way towards him.  
  
"Hey Kane, hold on a sec!" Dark Angel called to him. He ignored her.  
  
"Bro!" He ignored the Undertaker.  
  
Instead he mashed the gas pedal, turning out of the parking lot and then floored the pedal out of the open doors where drivers arrived and peeled out into the street, almost running a car off the road as he sped home, gritting his teeth in anger and rage. They were lying to him all along! Dark Angel, Midian. Both of them! Liars! They never cared for him! These thoughts ran through his head as he arrived home and walked in, slamming the door and stormed into his room, collapsing on the bed face down, breathing heavily, trying to dismiss the pain he felt inside his heart. First Chyna, then Tori, now Dark Angel. Three women who had shattered his heart. Why did he let this happen to himself? He couldn't show his weakness no more...Austin was right...he had to fully unleash that fire inside of him. He fell asleep, planning that night. When Raw came that monday, the Kane with a heart would be dead..and the monster from the flames would return...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
I hope you all like this chapter, and I'm sorry it took so long. I had some writer's block. I'll also be updating A Dream Come True in a short time, so do stay tuned! R/R on this chappie here, please? 


	6. When she's not around

A/n: And now for the Kane all Kaneanites have been waiting to see appear in this story.  
  
New Summary: Dark Angel has fallen in love with Midian. Has she rejected Kane? He sure thinks so, and he's gonna release his anger the way HE wants to. Can anyone stop him?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any wrestlers in this story except for Dark Angel. All characters in here except for her are owned by the WWE.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Chapter 6  
  
JR/KING ************ "The first match here on RAW has become without a doubt, an electrifying contest!!" JR commentated loudly into the microphone of his headset. "Big Poppa Pump Scott Steiner, versus Test! And the winner gets the manajory skills of the beautiful Stacy Keibler, and it looks like Scott Steiner has the upperhand!"  
  
"Ya know somethin' JR I'll agree with you on this one." King said, watching his screen to get a closer view of the match. "I honestly think Stacy Keibler is happier with Scott Steiner than she was with Test. Of course she'd be happier with me I think but I guess Scott's the closest thing besides me, ya know what I mean?"  
  
"Oh will you stop?" JR said, rolling his eyes, straightening his cowboy hat. He looked back at the screen. "Oh!!!" He cried out, almost as if he could feel Scott Steiner's pain as Test reversed and delivered a hard hip toss to his opponent. "Test with a hip toss on Big Poppa Pump, and now Test has the upperhand!"  
  
"Oh no! Get up Scotty!" King cried out.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
THE MINISTRY ******************* Pacing around backstage with his hands on his hips, dressed once again in all black, with a large sleevless merchandise shirt of his, jeans, boots, gloves and his bandanna, Undertaker grew impatient. He wasn't up for action tonight but his services were required as he was a gaurdian now when not a wrestler. With him were the APA and Viscera, and then Sara with the baby.  
  
"Where is he?" Undertaker said in a frustrated tone. "I know he's coming...he's supposed to meet here with us everytime!"  
  
"Relax, man he's probably runnin' late." Bradshaw said, him and Ron Simmons dressed in identicle blue jeans, boots and APA shirts, with full black gloves on.  
  
"He better be and better have not ditched." Undertaker said, hitting a wall after a bit, then groaned, putting a hand to his ribs. "Damn.."  
  
"You okay man?" Viscera said, looking at Undertaker.  
  
Mark nodded as he held his ribs. He was still feeling some aching from the outnumbering attack he suffered on SmackDown!  
  
"I'm alright...Evolution just put me in a bad way is all." He responded and sat down on a table.  
  
"Well, here's a doctor here to see you." Sara said humorously with a smile as she walked up and handed their daughter to him.  
  
A smile cracked onto Undertaker's lips as he took his infant baby girl into his arms and set her on his lap, letting her grip his pinky as he kissed her hair. Just then he heard Sara gasp some and saw her step away. Looking up he saw Triple H along with his other two Evolution members.  
  
"Heya Mark." Triple H said with a mischeivous smirk, rubbing the stubble on his chin. "I don't mean to interupt your fatherly time your oh so adorable little girl here, but I just wanted to say no hard feelings about Thursday, ya know? I mean it 'was' a no holds barred match so no DQ right?"  
  
"Right Hunter...that all?" Undertaker said, wanting to get up and beat the hell out of all three of them, since they had one man more than them but he wouldn't even dream of endangering his wife of daughter.  
  
"Ahh well there's one more thing." Triple H said and smiled. "See, I have no hard feelings on you, but as for that short fused, retard you call a brother. Tell him he better watch his back."  
  
"Whoa whoa.." Ron Simmons stepped in. "Since when did Kane become any of y'alls concerns?"  
  
"Allow me if I may, Hunter." Randy Orton stepped closer, speaking. "See we don't let things slide lightly. That little run in the french fried freak pulled last week on RAW is a big sign of disrespect to Evolution. That's what this Ministry's about right? Respect. So you know what I'm talking about."  
  
Triple H let a smile creep across his face as he clapped at Randy's words, letting a laugh escape his lips.  
  
"Oh my, Randy. I couldn't have said it better myself." Hunter looked back to the Ministry then to Undertaker himself. "Anyways you just give Kane that message...if you see him before we find him that is."  
  
Triple H led the two off down the hall. Undertaker looked back down at his daughter just as Ric Flair jumped in his face.  
  
"WHOO!"  
  
The sound drew Undertaker's attention, and got a giggle out of the baby. Ric Flair smirked in return and followed his two partners. Undertaker frowned and looked back down at his daughter, speaking softly to her as he bounced her on his knee.  
  
"You think he's funny? Huh? You think that idiot's funny?" He looked at her with a pretend look of disappointment, drawing a happy coo out of her. "Nah, I didn't think so." Then smirked and held her up against his chest, stroking her hair more.  
  
"Hey 'Taker." The voice of Midian drew his attention behind him where he saw the superstar in his wrestling gear already, standing with Dark Angel in a black sports bra and short leather shorts, her pads and boots on, along with her gimmick makeup over her eyes. "Where's Kane?"  
  
"I don't know, I'm still waiting for him." Undertaker said, about to turn back to his child again.  
  
"Well his truck's here." Midian said, growing confused.  
  
Undertaker snapped back.  
  
"You're serious?"  
  
"Yeah, man."  
  
Undertaker stood up and handed his daughter to Sara, then waved his hand for Viscera, Midian and Dark Angel to follow.  
  
"C'mon guys, let's find him. Bradshaw, Ron, you two stay with Sara. I don't like Evolution snooping around with her here." Undertaker ordered then led the rest off down the hall Evolution first came from.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
KANE ********* Roaming the halls, he arrived earlier in his jeep yet took a different path, having heard the distant but obvious voices of the Ministry. He knew they'd stop him from what he was here to do so he couldn't let them know he was here. I already let Dark Angel take advantage of me...make fun of me... He thought, I'm gonna make sure I put everyone else in line before they start catching up on the idea.  
  
Approaching the curtains he could hear a "We want puppies!" chant from the crowd. He assumed it was Scott vs Test for Stacy. What fun this will be! Kane said to himself. Reaching the curtains, the pyro exploded, dimming the lights to a demonic red as his music played, drawing the attention of both superstars and Stacy Keibler as he stepped out of the curtains. As he walked to the base of the ramp he heard JR screaming out questions of why he was out here. Well Jim you're about to have an answer! He muttered as he descended the ramp towards a confused Test, Scott and Stacy.  
  
Reaching the ring he pulled up onto the apron and stood there to do his pyro blast trick instead of stepping inside for it. Afterwards, he entered over the top rope, lights still red and snatched the towel off his head and let it drop. Getting the hint, yet choosing a stupid answer, Test must have realized he was here for a fight and lunged forward for a punch. With hardly an effort, Kane caught him by the throat with his left hand, then caught Scott with his right as he lunged forward, hoping Test was distraction enough. Wrong move Scotty! Kane thought as he lifted both men up like nothing by the throats and slammed them onto the ring mat with thundering thuds. Scott groaned out in pain, rolling away from him as far as he could. Breathing heavily Kane reached down and scooped up Test by his short cut hair and stood him to his feet, before lifting him up and turned his body around, setting him on one shoulder before he got a good grip then set him up for the Tombstone. With a quick drop to his knees he made full contact with Test's head upon the mat, dropping his unconcious body as he rose to his feet, turning to Scott in the ring still who had a worried Stacy Keibler kneeling by him.  
  
Kane's angry expression turned into an evil, sinister grin as he stepped over behind Stacy and grabbed her by the hair. Surprised she grabbed his wrist and cried out as he pulled her to her feet and dragged her to the center of the ring, then grabbed her by the throat, as he had another chokeslam in mind. Oh forget that I'll just get it over with. He thought and released her throat, quickly scooping her up, and turned her slender body upside down and gripped her around the waist. Turning some to make sure he had enough ring space, he dropped onto his knees, driving her head into the mat like he did Test and let her body fall limp before returning to his feet with a cold laughter and dropped his arms for his pyro. As it came he rolled over the top rope and landed perfectly on his feet, walking up the ramp.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
SCOTT STEINER ******************** What horse shit is this? Scott said as he recovered in time to see Kane rolling out of the ring, knowing it was obviously him that put Stacy on her back how she was. He held his back with his hand and turned to Lilian outside the ring and gestured with an arm to bring him a mic. Taking it in his hand he turned back to see Kane halfway up the ramp. Wincing again, he stood up and walked to the front of the ring.  
  
"Hey! Kane!" He called out, getting no answer. "You son of a bitch, look at me!"  
  
That drew the man's attention as he turned around, stopping in his tracks and looked at Scott. Rubbing the back of his head in pain he continued.  
  
"What kinda man are you, you heartless bastard? Who do you think you are, coming out here, kicking my ass, kicking Test's ass even, for no reason? Huh? Then you go and tombstone my girlfriend? Nuh-uh. That ain't happening!" Scott paced around the ring, shaking his head in disbelief. "I tell you what, since you seem so pissed off and you're lookin' for a fight, I don't care if I've already had a match tonight, I want your ass in this ring, right here tonight asshole!"  
  
He watched as Kane smiled and started nodding, shouting back to him. He could easily make out the words 'Alright! You're on!'  
  
"You're up for that huh? Good! I'll see your ass in the ring later!" Scott said, throwing down the microphone and knelt down beside Stacy helping her recover. All seemed calm until an explosion came from each turnbuckle, startling him and he glared at Kane who was laughing hysterically as he paced backwards up the ramp.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
KANE ********* "Alright! You're on!" Kane shouted to Scott as he stood on the ramp.  
  
"You're up for that huh? Good! I'll see your ass in the ring later!" Scott called back to him.'  
  
An evil smile crept on his face as he dropped his arms down to start the explosions and his music. The sight of a strong superstar like Scott Steiner being startled from it brought out a dark hysterical laughter from him. He watched as his opponent for tonight glared at him and turned back to the ramp, walking up to the stage and stepped through the curtain, where he saw four members of the Ministry waiting for him. Undertaker, Viscera, Midian and Dark Angel. He noticed looks of confusion and disappointment on their faces as his brother began chastizing him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
UNDERTAKER/KANE ****************** "Kane, what the hell was that?" Undertaker said.  
  
"What?" His brother responded as if he didn't know what he was talking about.  
  
"That out there!" Undertaker pointed towards through the curtain. "You tombstoning Stacy, and getting a fight with Scott is that what you were looking for?"  
  
"No Mark!" Kane raised his voice. "That's not what I was looking for! But if Scott wants it, he'll get it!"  
  
"Kane calm down.." Undertaker said, sensing the anger in his brother's voice.  
  
Kane growled and kicked a chair over, getting in Undertaker's face.  
  
"Don't tell me to calm down!" Kane yelled. "You don't understand my pain! None of you do..." Kane said. "None of you!"  
  
Kane took a few steps, beginning to walk off, stopping to look at the confused Dark Angel and sighed, storming off again towards his locker room, leaving them bewildered.  
  
Undertaker watched Kane storm off and turn the corner, his hands on his hips as his mind was filled with confusion. I don't understand his pain? What pain? He was fine for the past couple weeks. What's with him now? He shook his head to clear his mind of the questions.  
  
"Let's go. I'll talk to him later." He said and walked back for their recreation spot where the APA and Sara was waiting.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
KANE ******** He walked down the hall until he reached his dressing room and walked inside, shutting the door as he got only a few feet before he noticed a strange, foul aroma hit his nose. One he was all too familiar with. He looked around to see the walls, closet and locker was glistening with a wetness, then looked down at the carpet seeing most of it was soaked except for a big dry spot in the middle. Stepping over to the dry section he heard some movement in the closet, turning to see what it was. A figure stepped out of the shadows, a cruel smirk over their face.  
  
"Hey there, Kane." Triple H said, stepping out of the closet. "Kinda funny smelling in here isn't it? Remind you of old memories?"  
  
"What do you want Hunter?" Kane said, glaring at the champion.  
  
"I was just wondering if you'd forgotten the rule of Evolution." Triple H started pacing around Kane. "No one, sticks their nose in Evolution's business."  
  
"You listen to me Hunter. You--" Kane began to say before he went down from a heavy blow to the back of his head.  
  
Kane hit the floor, holding his head as he heard movement behind him, coming out of the closet.  
  
"WHOO!" The voice of Ric Flair hit his ears. "Yeah! You mess with Evolution, you pay the price! Hard time baby!"  
  
"You screwed up our plans for the last time, Kane!" Triple H said. "Now you're gonna cook!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
EVOLUTION ************ Triple H leaned over, above Kane.  
  
"You screwed up our plans for the last time, Kane! Now you're gonna cook!"  
  
Reaching down he picked Kane up by the shoulders, bracing his head between his legs and held onto his arms, letting his feet fall from under him and pedigreed Kane head first into the floor, then rose to his feet. Digging into his pants pocket for a book of matches.  
  
"Let's go.." He said and followed Flair and Orton to the door.  
  
Unlocking the door, Orton was the first out, then Flair. Triple H turned to Kane as he barely moved a smirked cruely, lighting up a match and ignited the rest of the matches.  
  
"Ya know Kane I see you do this and I wonder why you smile. Now I know.." He laughed to himself. "It feels good to make your enemies burn in hell..so..burn in hell!"  
  
He flicked his wrist, throwing the matches to the carpet, soaked in gasoline, the fire quickly spreading where the gasoline touched. Around the carpet, up the walls, igniting the wooden closet, eating away at the lumber, a glaze of flame growing over the metal locker as the temperature increased. Triple H turned, shutting the door and threw his arms over the shoulders of his two companions.  
  
"Well boys, let's go celebrate.." He said with cold laughter.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
KANE ****** Coughing from the smoke getting in his lungs, the scent of burning wood and wall paint hit Kane's nose like a slap in the face. He wiped the sweat off of his face and looked up to see his locker room surrounded by hot, hungry flames. No! Kane cried mentally. Not again! Not again damn it! He curled away from the flames, coughing as he tried to stand to his feet, but found too much smoke had gotten into him and he could hardly breath. Weakened, he collapsed onto his stomach, giving a few last coughs as he began losing conciousness, his eyes drifting shut as the dry carpet began to ignite, and the flesh hungry flames came towards him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
KANE/MINISTRY **************** Kane came to with the sound of a steady beeping to his ears. His eyes cracked open and he saw above him a white ceiling with a light shining down on him. He winced to get his eyes adjusted. Looking around he saw white walls, and a heart monitor. What the fuck? Kane thought, trying to call out when he realized he had an oxygen mask over his face. Reaching up to take it off, he stopped short when pain shot through his arm and he noticed bandaging on his upper bicept, and an IV stuck in his arm. A hospital..Kane dropped his head back on the pillow, laying in the hospital bed in an appropriate gown with a blanket over him from the waist down.  
  
He heard the door open and turned his head, narrowing his cold eyes when the doctor came in, yet almost softened up when he saw his brother and company follow in after.  
  
"Hey Kane." The doctor said. "How are you feeling?" He did a quick check of the monitor and removed his oxygen mask.  
  
"Why am I here?" Kane said angrily.  
  
"Your brother here came to see you in your dressing room and saw the smoke from the fire coming from under the door. He saved your life." The doctor said, thinking Kane would take it lightly.  
  
"I...do not...like...hospitals!" Kane growled and sat up halfway before the doctor put a hand on his chest.  
  
"Please relax. Now you have a concussion to the head and minor burns on your upper arm. They'll heal without scarring." The doctor remained calm.  
  
"Kane calm down, bro." Undertaker said, hating to see his brother angry at people trying to help him. "We're here to help ya."  
  
"Then help me out of this bed and into my clothes so I can leave!!"  
  
"Now Kane, I'm sorry but you'll have to remain here until you're fully recovered. Maybe in about a week--" The doctor started to say.  
  
Kane jerked his other arm up and slammed the back of his fist into the doctor's nose, dropping him on the floor with a thud. Sitting up he looked at the IV, pulling it out of his arm and winced as blood trickled out of the small hole. No matter. He'd had worse and walked away happy as a dove. Getting out of the bed without any restraints from his brother or the ministry he heard the doctor groan into his radio.  
  
"Security. Room #8! Patient is up and resisting orders with violent behavior!"  
  
"Kane, they're gonna come in here and whip you like a convict if you don't get back in that bed." Bradshaw tried to assure Kane.  
  
"Let 'em try!" Kane said and walked out of the room, in gown and boxers, barefoot, looking around.  
  
"Hey check it out! Kane's up!" He heard a few happy fans say.  
  
"Hold it right there!" He then turned to see four security officers approaching.  
  
Kane turned to them with a glare, and as one reached out to take his wrist to restrain him, grabbed him by the arm and whipped him into the wall, face first.  
  
"Hold it!" Another officer yelled.  
  
Kane turned to see his tazer out and ready to fire. Just as he mashed the trigger, Kane sidestepped watching the probes hit the wall, then grabbed the man by the shirt and threw him into an oncoming tray cart, knocking it over and spilling the food onto the floor. Turning back a third officer hit him square in the jaw, leaving him wide eyed, only to respond with an angry thrust to the throat. As he leaned back against the counter, Kane caught the fourth officerl ooking at movement behind him. Kane figured it was the officer going for his tazer gun again. He grabbed the officer and spun around as the probes hit him in the back, lighting him up. Filled with fear the officer dropped his tazer gun and let out a cry of horror as Kane launched towards him and clotheslined him to the floor as hard as he could. He then heard groaning behind him and looked to the first officer he attacked, walking over and grabbed his tazer gun out of his hand, aimed and fire it into his chest, letting him twitch some until he felt a sting and shock hit him in the back, filling up his body. He dropped the gun and went down to his knees, then down on his stomach.  
  
The officer who suffered the throat thrust threw down the tazer gun and held his throat, coughing.  
  
Undertaker stood in the doorway, with his hands on his hips, shaking his head some and approached the scene as the officer began to cuff his brother. Before he could get the first cuff on, he grabbed him by back of the shirt and jerked him up, giving a nicely aimed punch right for his face, knocking the scrawny man back, before turning to Kane and knelt down, scooping him up.  
  
"Vis, help me get him back in bed." He called to Viscera who politely obeyed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
DARK ANGEL ************* She watched from the saftey of behind the Undertaker as Kane resisted restraing successfully against the officers until he took his eyes off the one officer he left well enough to taze him. Fearing he'd be taken off but to her relief, Undertaker stepped in to prevent that, and socked the officer acrossed the room then called Viscera to help Kane into his bed.  
  
Crossing her arms over her exposed stomach she stepped beside the bed and looked down at him as Undertaker pulled the blanket over him.  
  
"Well let's go. I guess he'll be alright." Undertaker said, turning to leave.  
  
"I'm gonna stick around here guys. Keep an eye on him." She said, sitting in the chair.  
  
"Alright then." Undertaker said and walked out, followed by APA and Viscera.  
  
"You want me to stick around to drive you home?" She heard Midian say.  
  
"Oh no, I'm alright." She smiled softly. "I'll call for a cab."  
  
"Well...alright then." Midian said, eyeing Kane and walked out, closing the door.  
  
Alone now, she turned to Kane, smiling again as she stroked his thin layer of dark brown stubbly hair on his head, caringly. She hated to see him restrained so violently. And she didn't want to admit it but maybe, she thought to herself, house arrest in shackles is for your own good. Stroking his cheek, she leaned back.  
  
"Poor baby." She said softly, as if he could hear her in his unconcious state. "You just want someone to understand you. I know you don't think so but I do." She leaned forward again, kissing his forehead softly and whispered into his ear. "You just need to see it."  
  
She leaned back into her chair and crossed her arms, watching him with tender care, the whole night..trying to understand why he had suddenly become so violent...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Whoo fun stuff! ^.^ I hope everyone liked that. Thanks alot once again to Ellectra for helping me get through this chapter. Please R/R and I'll have Chapter 7 up a.s.a.p!  
  
P.S: Takersdarkone, what did you mean in the review for Ch.5 when you said not to make Dark Angel like Torrie? 


	7. An Old Flame Returns!

A/n: I apologize for the long wait, and I know that this may seem boring since all this stuff has already happened, but for those who like the story. Here goes.  
  
New Summary: The lead up to Kane's brawls with Shane MacMahon are starting. What will Kane do? Will he let his fire loose and accept Shane's challenge to avenge his mother? Or will he try to control himself and see past his jealousy for Midian being with Dark Angel?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any wrestlers in this story except for Dark Angel. All characters in here except for her are owned by the WWE.  
  
*********************************************************************** MONDAY NIGHT RAW - THE NEXT WEEK  
  
THE MINISTRY *************** Undertaker lead the gang through the arena as the thoughts of Kane ran through his mind. His brother was doing good for a couple of weeks...then he suddenly seemed fueled by something. Now he was in the hospital for it. Dark Angel walked hand in hand with Midian, not saying a word, knowing Undertaker was upset.  
  
They had just sitten down backstage when Shane MacMahon went walking by them in black gym pants and a blue Shane-O-Mac jersey. Undertaker recognized this as his very rare wrestling attire and raised a brow.  
  
"You in the main event little man?" He asked as Shane passed by, this being the last match of the night, a few superstars such as Christian and La Resistance in the infirmary area after recieving falsley provoked beatings from Stone Cold Steve Austin.  
  
"Yeah, I'm up against Chris." Shane said, rolling his shoulders, pumping himself up.  
  
"Jericho?" Undertaker asked.  
  
"Uh-huh. He seems to think I don't respect my father enough, when my dad doesn't deserve my respect anyway. So I'm gonna knock some sense into his punk ass tonight."  
  
"Well give him hell Shane, I really don't like the little bastard." Undertaker smirked some.  
  
"Damn right I will Mark. Later!" Shane said and offered a fist to Undertaker.  
  
Undertaker knocked on his own chest twice before tapping his fist against Shane's as a friendly gesture. Despite him starting shit with his little brother, he was a good kid, and Mark knew he had good intentions, he just hoped they didn't go too far.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
SHANE MACMAHON ******************** The match got off to a heavy start as Shane and Chris began exchanging nasty punches to eachothers heads and midriff areas. Jericho then whipped Shane into the ropes and tried for a clothesline but Shane ducked under and came off the other side, hitting him with a tornado square in the mouth, drawing blood instantly. Shane then began a hideous assault on Jericho as he was trying to recover from the kick, kicking and stomping the blonde Canadian to oblivion. After a few minutes Jericho was able to make a come back and threw Shane into a corner then squashed him with a chest charge. He tried the Walls Of Jericho on him twice but Shane got the ropes both times. Then it came time for the double powerbomb. The first one hit, but it only seemed to wake Shane up and he delivered several punches to his face which brought him down underneath the young MacMahon.  
  
Catching his breath Shane got up to his feet and walked over to the corner, climbing up onto the top rope, balancing himself perfectly on the top turnbuckle, standing like an erect statue as he was prepared to dive off the job like a bird of prey and elbow drop Jericho for the finish. He hunched over, working up his legs for the high leap, and was just about go make his move when--  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shane almost lost balance by the startlement of the explosion on the stage, almost deafening everybody. After catching his balance, he stood there on the turnbuckle, watching the figure emerge from the curtain with shocked, yet hateful eyes.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
KANE ******* Kane had applied for release days later and caught a flight to the next destination of RAW. Hours before the event started, he arrived at the arena and snuck inside, and spent time brooding in the darkest areas of the boiler room. He had occasionally looked up in paranoia when he heard a voice of someone come too close to the doors, especially when he heard the Ministry go by. They didn't know he was out of the hospital..and they wouldn't know. Not until he let them know. Not until he showed himself. He thought it time was right when he heard the distant voice of Lilian Garcia announcing Shane's arrival to the ring. He rose from his place on the floor in the corner and headed for the doors to the boiler room, straightening his towel some before shoving the doors open and walking for the ring. He noticed the surprised faces of some superstars and other employees when they saw him, probably wondering why he was out of the hospital so early. He had removed his bandages, now bearing a large, but light scab on his arm and wrist. He marched for the curtains, and his explosive theme cued his arrival.  
  
He emerged from the curtains, and made his way down the ramp, glaring right at Kane under his towel. The little rich boy was propped up on the turnbuckle, ready to finish off Jericho, who had been startled awake from the boom and rolled out of the ring, wanting no part in his business. Shane hopped off of the turnbuckle as Kane climbed up and into the ring and caught the angry fool in a death grip around the neck. He leaned in closer, taunting Linda's son with his cold words.  
  
"You want me Shane? You wanna make my life a living Hell?! Then follow me!!!!" He said before he hoisted Shane up, and brought him down with a loud, hard, chokeslam to the canvas. Shane cried out, putting a hand to his lower back. Kane smiled coldly as he stared down at him and made his way for the other side of the ring, waiting for him to get up. He looked up at the stage and noticed the Ministry coming through. No. Not this time! He thought. They wouldn't stop him. He raised up his arms and brought them down with a huge force, causing an explosion to rock from the stage again, this time the fire that usually came out and quickly went away, stayed, causing a barrier between him and them. He looked back at Shane. "Come on Shane! Let's go play!" Shane sat up as the Big Red Monster turned and slid out of the ring, moving to the gaurd rail and stepped over, moving through the crowd in a fast, pace-walk, looking over his shoulder when he was near the doors to see Shane already over the rail and following him in a weakened run. A smile spread on his face and he went through the doors, moving around a corner and out a door to the outside. Not only did he arrive early just to wait for Shane. No. He had special plans for him. He grinned darkly as he heard Shane through the door, asking where he was. He turned and quickly hid behind a storage cart, trying not to laugh at his evil plan. But he couldn't stop himself from smiling cruely.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
SHANE ******** Shane sat up slowly from the chokeslam, wincing and turned to watch Kane. The big monster beckoned him to follow, before going over the gaurd rail and hurrying over to the back doors. What the hell is he up to? Shane thought as he got to his feet and slid out of the ring and decided to follow. Crazy bastard wants to play games? He'd show him. He got over the rail as Kane went through the doors and ran as fast as he could muster in his weak condition. When he reached the doors, he stepped through, immediatly looking around for a sudden attack by Kane. Nothing. He turned and asked a person where he was, and heard he went through the Exit Doors. Exit Doors? Where the hell was Kane going? He turned to the doors and walked over, pushing them open and looked around. Still daylight, it was. They were in the backstage area, near the trash dumpster. Hmm, Shane thought. He didn't see Kane anywhere. Maybe he went up the driveway and somewhere further. He walked towards it, only getting about 2ft from the driveway before he felt like a train hit him.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
KANE ******* Shane came into his view and WHAM! Kane sprung out and clonked him over the head with an elbow, then knocked him backwards with a fist to the face.  
  
"Hey Shane-O!!!! Always knew you liked Hide-N-Seek!" Kane cackled evily as he slammed a few more good punches on Shane's face before the boy tried to retreat through the doors. "Oh, no!" Kane ran to catch up and grabbed Shane by his jersey, and threw him to the ground, onto the stairs that lead a very short ways up to the top of the dumpster. Shane, by reaction, groaned out and crawled up. Kane grinned and followed him up, picking him up by the head when he reached the top and ran him into the wall, face first, then gave him a 360* irish whip into the other wall, knocking him down before turning to a row of items, covered by a blue sheet. Kane giggled with evil delight and stepped over to it, and yanked the sheet off, revealing a total of six gas cans.  
  
"Ahhhhh." Kane grinned. "Well well well! What've we got here?!?!?!" Kane said, picking up one of the cans and flipped the lid. "It's BBQ time Shane- O Boy!" And he walked up to the dumpster, pouring the liquid inside before throwing the whole can in there. He then picked up another can, doing the same, then picked up two cans next, pouring both at the same time then threw them in, then did the same with the last two. Finally he reached behind him, and pulled out, tucked into his belt strap, a zippo lighter. Hitting the switch, it lit it and smiled insanely, tossing the piece into the gas soaked dumpster. The ignition was almost deafening, and blinding as well as the flames lit with a white explosion.  
  
"Alright Shane...let's go home..." He turned to Shane who was now up on all fours, oblivious to what was going on. Kane walked up and kicked him again, and again, and again, before picking him up over his shoulder, facing the flames as he walked. "Say bye bye Shane!" But before Kane knew it, the little MacMahon slipped from his grasp and delivered a punch to the kidney. Kane gasped out as he turned around weakly and raised a fist to clobber Shane out but Shane quickly slugged him in the face, sending him back towards the flame. Kane could feel the heat on his back and wasn't far from the edge when Shane gave his last bit of fighting power, and jumped up, kicking him in the chest with both feet, sending him backwards. Kane felt panick rush through his veins as his feet left solid ground. He fell back...and the world turned to fire once more.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
SHANE/MINISTRY ****************** Shane leapt off the ground and drop kicked Kane in the chest, knocking the towering goliath into the firery pit. He heard the thud of the body and the explosion of the last gas can as he stood up and walked over, looking into the pit to see Kane's body, but he could only make out his lifeless shape in the field of flame. He grimaced at the thought of what Kane must look like by now, but his look of pity soon turned back to that hateful expression.  
  
"Burn in Hell....you son of a bitch...."  
  
He turned and limped down the steps and back into the arena, wincing at the pain in his body, as he was met then by the Ministry, stopping when they saw him.  
  
"What happened?" Midian asked him.  
  
"Agh..." Shane groaned in pain, "....he's toast..."  
  
"What?" Dark Angel said, her heart filling with fear.  
  
"He's dead....burned..." Shane said, showing no pity anymore.  
  
"Shit! KANE!!!!" Undertaker yelled as he bolted around Shane and through the doors, noticing the fire and went up the steps over to the edge, looking down at the fire. This is what Shane meant by saying Kane burned. He went into this pit. "NOOO!!!!!!!" Undertaker roared, falling to his knees and placed his fists over his eyes as he burst out into heavy sobs, tears instantly rushing from his eyes.  
  
"Oh my god, no..." Dark Angel said, feeling a lump grow in her throat as she walked up, seeing the fire, feeling tears build up. "...Kane..."  
  
"Ah man.." Midian could only put a hand on his head and turn away, too shocked to really shed any tears, but he felt empathy for his leader.  
  
The APA and Viscera stood there, silently, watching the fire and watching the Undertaker as he had bent over in a ball infront of the burning dumpster, down on his knees, crying heavily, but not for long.  
  
Undertaker sucked in a breath and looked up, eyes filled with anger now.  
  
"Little motherf---....Shane....SHANE!!!!!!!!" He pushed himself to his feet and hopped down from the ledge, storming over to the doors and knocked them open, turning to see Shane heading down the hallway. He huffed and hauled ass after him, the rest of the Ministry following.  
  
"Taker!!!" Midian called.  
  
"SHANE!!!" Undertaker yelled his name again, getting his attention and decked him to the floor as he turned, only to pick him up again and knee him in the ribs several times, then ran him into the side of a WWE Crew truck. Security and referees arrived to try and subdue the Dead Man but only got some sort of devastating blow for their troubles. Undertaker continued pummeling Shane as a small fire crew hurried outside to extinguish the flames in the pit.  
  
After a good ten minutes, Undertaker got to one knee and held a bloody Shane by his jaw, sticking a finger in his face.  
  
"You listen to me you little motherfucker!!" As they were off the air now. "Kane tombstoned your mom. He put her in the hospital. He didn't KILL HER LIKE YOU JUST FUCKING DID HIM!!! You killed my brother, now I'm gonna kill you!!!" Undertaker got up and found a stray steel chair, and folded it shut, gripping it tight, ignoring the pleas of the Ministry as he reered the chair up. He was ready to strike when the doors to the outside, down the hall, flew open and a screaming fireman flew inside and hit the floor, groaning in pain as he held his throat and a broken nose. Undertaker dropped the chair and ran with the Ministry to the doors, bursting through to find the rest of the fire crew laid out all over the dump area. One man on the ground, one on top of the black truck that was out there, which now had a broken windshield, two up on top of the dump platform, and they could hear one groaning in agonizing pain inside the dumpster which was now fire free. Undertaker ran up and over to the edge, looking down at the severely beaten fire man.  
  
"Hey man!" He called. "Talk to me! What happened?!"  
  
"He..h-h-he...he's..a-alive..." And he passed out, onto the scorched ground. Undertaker was speechless at the words, as he placed his hands on his hips, mouth agape as he turned to the Ministry.  
  
"Kane's alive...we gotta find him as soon as possible. This search starts now, right now! Break up into groups of two, Dark Angel come with me. Viscera, Midian, you two go together, Bradshaw and Ron, you two are together. Let's move, now!" They split into three directions, the APA and Midian with Viscera took off in two different directions in the arena, as Dark Angel and the Undertaker ran up the driveway to search around outside.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
KANE  
  
******* Kane's shoulders shook with laughter as he listened to the whole conversation of the Ministry, standing behind the same crates he had before, pretty much unscarred from the fire, save for part of his neck and some of his arms, in addition to his previous arm wounds. He took a few steps out into the light as they left the area, a sick, twisted smirk on his face, as he looked down at the fire men he had beat the living hell out of when they got his "unconcious" body out of the dumpster. He then looked down and let out an audible laugh.  
  
"Shane Shane Shane...you're slicker than I thought you'd be...like a little snake...well you're not facing rats anymore....you're facing a monster..."  
  
*********************************************************************** A/N: Pretty nice chapter for my come back to the site, no? I hope you all enjoyed this one. I'm REALLY sorry I didn't get it up quicker. I'll try very hard to not slack off anymore. Please send some Reviews to this chapter!! 


End file.
